My Hero
by LovingNinja
Summary: Takes place sometime after the meeting with the Royal Knights. The gang's walking around until they meet up with Wizardmon: Guardian of the Eleventh Legendary Warrior. Better than it sounds, hopefully...KojiXOC
1. Who?

**Hey everyone! This is my very first Digimon fan fiction! Don't own Digimon but I do own Naku Tsuki! Please read and review!! ^-^ thank you!**

"I _hate_ walking!" Takuya shouted as he and the group followed a set of tracks.

"Takuya, we all hate walking," Koji growled, hitting Takuya on the back of the head with his fist. "We also hate it even more when you mention how much you hate it!"

"Ow! Hey! You didn't have to hit me, Koji!"

"Well, you don't have to keep complaining!"

"Guys, knock it off," Zoe sighed as she stood between the two boys, both hands in either of their faces.

"She's right, we're all just hungry and tired," Koichi stated in agreement as he walked up next to his brother.

"Not to mention it's reeeaaally hot out," J.P. whined.

"Hopefully, there'll be a place where we can rest soon…" Tommy thought out loud, trying to keep the two glaring boys calm.

"My feet are achey-breaky," Neemon cried, falling back onto his rear.

Koji sighed, "Bokomon, is there a map in that book of yours?"

"Uh, well, um, let me check," the white digimon muttered as he nervously went through his book. "Ah, yes, there should be a village after going through a forest dead ahead."

"Well, then let's get going!!!" Takuya shouted, rotating his right arm before dashing ahead, leaving the others behind.

Zoe sighed, "There he goes again…" The rest of the group nodded with a slight groan before they slowly followed their leader, knowing that soon he will fall to his knees in exhaustion and then complain about how much he hates walking and running.

Soon, like Bokomon had said, a forest came into view and the group was elated and thankful for the shade that the luscious green trees had provided. Though, almost midway there was a beautiful, crystal blue lake. At first the children weren't sure on what to do, for it was a rather large lake and it would take some time to get around it, but when Neemon had suggested to just rest and swim, after a few minutes of ranting and yelling from Bokomon about how they didn't have the time, the legendary warriors decided that it would be best if they set up camp here and that a short swim would be nice. The boys stripped down to their boxers and Zoe borrowed Tommy's pants and wore her own shirt, leaving her vest and skirt in the pile of clothes.

"Oh man, this is so nice," Koji sighed as he rest against the edge of the lake and sunk to his eyes in the water.

"You said it," Takuya yawned slightly as he stretched himself out and floated on his back, his chest and shoulders being the only things that barely peeked from under the water.

J.P. nodded while he stepped in, "the water is so cold but just right on our burning skin."

"Watch out everybody!!!!!!" The three boys looked up to see both Tommy and Zoe standing on the land to their right with sneers. Though before any of them could comprehend what they were about to do, the brunette and blonde jumped and, in cannon ball fashion, created a wave that splashed over the other three children. Once they both came up for air, they laughed with large smiles on their faces and Takuya, Koji, and J.P. just gave them glares.

"How was that?" Tommy questioned with a smug look on his face.

Zoe giggled and gave the young boy a pat on the head, "Very good!"

"Hey! You guys could have drowned us!" Takuya yelled, face red.

"Relax, this lake is deep and the wave wasn't that high." Takuya just swam next to Koji, grumbling to him about unfair that was, with Koji not listening or caring.

"Hey, Bokomon, why aren't we swimming?" Neemon asked as he tugged at the shorter one's waistband.

"Because, you can't swim and I don't think that Patamon is ready to yet," the "mother hen" answered bitterly while holding onto his "child" who kept trying to escape from his grasp.

"Please!!! Wanna swim! Wanna swim! Wanna swim!" young Seraphimon chanted, trying to use his wings to push Bokomon away, but to no prevail.

"Hey, does anyone know where Koichi is?" Koji queried, showing worry that he hadn't seen his brother come back from using the "restroom".

"Don't worry, he's probably taking his time or taking a walk," J.P. suggested, swimming about in an eight shaped pattern through out the lake.

Koji shook his head. "No, he would have been back by now. I know it."

"If you're that worried then go check on him," Takuya answered.

Before Koji could reply, a loud rustling noise was heard in the bushes near the path. The children looked expectantly, thinking it to be Koichi returning from his adventure, but instead of seeing the older twin, they saw a rather familiar looking digimon.

"W-Wizardmon?!" J.P. questioned, freezing in place as the memory of their last encounter with a Wizardmon flashed quickly into his mind.

"Oh my, he was right, there are more children. A lot more children," said digimon thought aloud as he seemed to be observing the digi-destined.

"Who do you mean by 'he'? And, what are you doing here and why?!" Takuya glared as he braced himself to jump out of the lake and get ready for a battle.

"Oh, so sorry. I don't mean any harm. You see, I live near here and I came across this human child and he told me that you all were here as well," he explained as he calmly walked over to the group.

"Do you mean Koichi?" Koji asked nervously.

"Yes, I believe that was his name. He looked a lot like you, too," Wizardmon pointed towards Koji as he answered.

"He's my brother," Koji replied angrily, "where is he?"

"He's safe at my house. Koichi is a nice boy, he offered to look after my girl while I came here to fetch you all."

"'Girl'? Does that mean you have a daughter?" Zoe inquired as she and Tommy, followed by the others, rose from the water and onto the dry land.

"No, she is a human child like yourselves."

"How is that possible?" Bokomon glared. "These children are the only ones left in this world who are supposed to be here. They are the Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary…So, it's finally happened. Ophanimon-sama said that this would happen sooner or later," Wizardmon sighed before giving the children a bright smile. "Well, allow me to introduce myself: I am Wizardmon, Guardian of the Eleventh Legendary Warrior." He gave a small bow while the others gaped.

"You're joking! There isn't an eleventh warrior!"

"Eleven is one too many," Neemon stated, adding onto Bokomon's irritation and causing the smaller creature to snap Neemon's waistband.

Wizardmon continued to smile as he turned and walked away, "I shall explain everything once we return to my home. Follow me if you wish."

The five children stared at each other for a moment in silence before agreeing to follow. Wizardmon waited as they all dressed themselves before leading them through a large dense area of trees, sensing that the humans had their guard up the entire time.

"Well, here we are," Wizardmon stated as he pulled back a couple of bush branches back to reveal a small door inside of a large old rotting oak tree. "My humble abode."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bokomon grumbled while he followed the warriors into the tiny hole, each one, even Tommy, ducking as they made their way into a condense room.

"I think it's cozy." Neemon said, looking around in a sort of, as Bokomon would put it, "moronic daze".

"What's the meaning of this?!" Koji glared, though while he was crouching in the middle of the barren room he didn't seem so intimidating.

"My dear boy, you must understand that there is still plenty more to this room," Wizardmon chuckled and pointed to the far left corner of the room. "Over there on the floor is a small door to a set of stairs that leads to where my girl is."

"Well, then lead the way," J.P. said, waiting for the digimon to show them the way, but instead he shook his head and remained crouched where he was.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. It must be your decision to go. I must not lead you."

"Fine. Then, let's go," Koji growled, obviously irritated with the whole situation.

Takuya placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder, knowing that at the same time the young light warrior was feeling anxious and scared. They couldn't exactly trust this digimon and if something were to happen to Koichi…Takuya gave him a small confident smirk and, after a short hesitant moment, Koji did the same.

Zoe sighed, "Boys…"

The stairs were a long and narrow path spiraling down into the earth. The kids were silent, Neemon ramble about the bread and Bokomon could not cease from scolding him. Wizardmon watched from the end of the line with amusement while Patomon flew next to him. The bottom of the stairs lead to a normal sized door which the digi-destined, gladly, entered and were met with a beautifully decorated room that was the size of a two story building. Painted flowers covered the walls; sky blue, tickle me pink, red-orange, and blazing yellow together made a beautiful collage of colors. The ceiling was white and the large circular dining table in the center was polished white crystal, and matching chairs with cloud soft cushions surrounded it. There were picture frames that stood on the maple wood dressers and hung on invisible-like nails on the walls, though all were empty.

"Allow me a moment to fetch your friend," Wizardmon announced, making his way to one of the many doors in the room. "You all may make yourselves comfortable and sit at the table. I'll make sure to have food prepared shortly."

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" J.P. exclaimed as he held his stomach when it growled at the thought of being full of delicious food.

"J.P. you're always starving," Zoe mentioned with a small giggle, causing the older boy to blush.

"Hey! That's not fair Zoe! I can't help it!"

"Right, how silly of me to think that you would be thinking of food." She couldn't help but slightly smile at her words as she could barely make out the snickers and giggles of the other boys, leaving J.P. distressed.

Then, the door that Wizardmon had left through, the middle one to the left of the room, opened, revealing a half naked Koichi. "Koichi!" Koji yelled, both excited and relieved as he ran over to his brother and embraced him. "Koichi, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Koichi slightly flushed and slowly returned his brother's hug. "Koji, um…" Before Koichi could continue with his sentence, Koji broke away and removed his older brother's pants and shirts from inside of his jacket and handed them to him.

"Here, I made sure to bring them."

"Thanks," he slightly laughed as he took his clothes and began to dress, feeling only a little uncomfortable.

"So, where did Wizardmon go?" Tommy questioned.

"He's in the room right now watching over…um…"

"The Eleventh Warrior?" Takuya finished.

"Yes."

"Well, can we see her?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, but…"

"But, what?" J.P. voiced.

"She just went to sleep, so…"

"So? We'll just have to wake her up," Takuya said as if it was no big deal.

Koichi gave them all a stern look, and to their surprise his voice held some tone of anger that he was trying to hold back. "Listen guys, she's injured so she's resting. We can't just wake her up. If we want her to be able to fight with us against Lucemon then we have to let her rest."

Koji stared at his brother with worried eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Koichi, are you all right?"

The elder sighed, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You can tell me anything, bro."

Koichi gave a small smile, "Thanks, but I'm fine, really." Koji reflected his smile back to him and gave his brother a pat on the back before stepping back, giving him some space. "You all may enter the room," Koichi told them as he held the door further open, "except for Koji."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you once everyone else is inside."

"But, Koichi!"

"Koji," the stern face and voice once again returned to the older twin, causing the younger to hush immediately. Everyone else only stared back and forth at the two until Takuya took the lead and the others followed, all walking into the other room quietly and nervously.

"Now, then," Koichi began once he closed the door. He gave a small look towards Koji and the younger, after catching his eyes, turned and walked towards the dining table angrily. A tiny sigh escaped from Koichi's lips and he followed his younger brother, silently laughing on the inside at how childish he was acting. When he went to take a seat next to him, Koji only looked away and Koichi could barely control the small smile threatening to take over once he saw that he was pouting. He knew that this was no time at all to be smiling or laughing, but since he's never had to act like this before with his brother, it was a new experience and it made him happy, and he only felt luckier that he ended up coming to the digital world.

"Koji-"

"What?" the younger snapped, still not able to look at the other.

"This girl…she says she knows you."

This caused Koji to turn towards his brother, a somewhat confused look gracing his features. "Excuse me?"

"She says that she goes to the same school as you and that you're in the same grade."

Koji thought about it for a moment before asking, "What's her name?"

"Tsuki Naku."

"Don't know her."

Koichi slightly blanched out. "K-Koji!"

"It's true. I've never heard of her."

Koichi sighed, "Well, once the others are done, you'll just have to have a talk with her."

Koji joined his brother with his own sigh, "Damn it…just more problems…"

**There you have it folks, my first Digimon fan fiction! Well, please review? Review help me write faster! Well, thank you all for reading! And, if there are any of you who like Fruits Basket I have my own fan fiction of that going too called True Sister. Please read and review! Love you guys!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	2. The Meeting

**Takuya: LovingNinja does not own Digimon **

**Naku: *giggles* But she does own me! Tsuki Naku!! Oh, and she thanks you all for your support!**

**Takuya: *looks over at Naku and pats her head* Aw, so cute!!**

**Naku: *glares and bites his arm***

**Takuy: Ah!!!! *tries to fling her off* Let go!!!!!**

**LN: *sighs* Thank you all, now here is chapter 2 titled: _The Meeting_**

"Well, did you talk to her?" Koji questioned as the others returned from "Naku's" room.

Takuya shook his head, "Sorry man, we didn't wake her up."

"Then what were you doing in there for over an hour?!"

"Wizardmon was telling us about the eleventh warrior, about Sarumon," Zoe answered.

"S-Sarumon?" Koichi echoed, making sure that he heard the name right.

Tommy nodded, "And get this, she can unify like you and Takuya, Koji!"

"She unifies with the elements of the Digital World instead of the Legendary Warriors!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Now, that's just absurd," Koji shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought so, too, Koji, but according to Wizardmon it's true," Bokomon sighed.

"Since when did we start trusting this guy?"

"Since we started following him?" Neemon asked earning a snap of the waistband from Bokomon.

"Shush you, we want Koji calm," Bokomon muttered with a small glare, and Neemon silenced.

"I think it'd be best if I told the twins the story myself," Wizardmon stated as he reentered the dining area and closed the door.

"That'd be nice," Koji glared, crossing his arms in front of him as he stayed seated at the table.

Koichi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Koji, you should really calm down."

"I am calm."

"No, you're getting angry."

"Look, I just want to meet the damn girl ok?"

"I know, but please, just calm down."

"Koichi-"

"Koji, just please, do as I ask."

A low growl came from Koji's throat as he turned away and sighed. "Fine!"

Wizardmon chuckled at the brothers as he sat down at the table, the others joining immediately. "Well, would you like to talk through a nice meal or wait until later to eat?"

"I vote we eat now!" J.P. said waving his arm in the air.

"No, we talk now, eat later," Koji answered.

"Who died and made you king? We're all hungry why can't we just-"

"J.P.," Zoe called, getting the young man's attention instantly. "Koji and Koichi haven't heard it yet, and besides it's more important than food." J.P. only sighed and Wizardmon began the story.

"The eleventh warrior is the warrior of heart."

"Um, what does that mean?" Koichi asked, seeming sheepish for having to interrupt.

"It means love, comfort, of home…She was a fellow warrior but she was like a mother or older sister to the other ten warriors. It isn't stated in the legend, but it was thanks to her, that the warriors were even able to defeat Lucemon in the first place. You see, she gave up all her power, split it into ten equal shares and gave it to the others. It's most likely that because she didn't step onto the battlefield that she was never mentioned before."

"Was she able to fight though?" Koji questioned.

"I'm sorry?"

"If we want to recruit the girl, is her spirit able to fight?"

"Why, yes, of course."

"What can she do?"

"Well, the human spirit, Sarumon, holds bow and arrows, she is quite skilled with them, rarely ever misses. The beast spirit is, HimeSarumon, which she holds a sword and she fights elegantly well with it…"

"How long did it take for her to control it?"

"…I think a few hours…"

"A few hours?"

"Well, I could have helped her out with it, but I thought it would be better for her to control it by herself…anyway…A short time before you all arrived here, Ophanimon-sama asked me to look after the eleventh warrior, and I promised to do so. Naku-chan was taken here by Sorcerormon, Seraphimon-sama's servant. I was told to keep her hidden from everyone and that once I got wind of you children that I should hand her over to you."

"Why didn't Ophanimon-sama tell us?" Koichi inquired, his brother nodding as they both thought the same thing.

"She didn't want any chance of the eleventh warrior's existence to be revealed. She's a most valuable part of the group. If she were to be lost, then there would be a slim chance that all of you would be able to win against Lucemon."

"So what you're saying is that the only one who matters is her?" Koji questioned, his anger getting the best of him once again.

"No, it would go the same for any of you. If any of you were to be lost then it would be a real chore for the rest of you."

"Wizardmon, what else is there that you can tell us about the eleventh warrior?" Koichi asked.

"Well, it was said that she was beautiful, not as beautiful as Kazemon or Zephyrmon, but indeed beautiful. She was intelligent, but mostly she was kind, hence why she was the warrior of heart. She held them all together and she lived for the others more than she lived for herself. It was also said that she became the mother of one of the other legendary warrior's offspring."

"Wh-Which one?"

"That is not told, and it's impossible now to find out if any 'heirs' exist."

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Koji muttered.

"Yes, well, that's all I can tell you, now shall we eat?"

"Yeah!" J.P. cheered, but once again being cut-off by Koji's irritation.

"Hold on, that took you over an hour to tell them, but only a few minutes to tell me and my brother?!"

Again, Wizardmon chuckled, "They had questions and some…interruptions." He said the last word as he eyed Neemon who was currently in his own little world and not noticing. Koji sighed and hung his head in his hand and Koichi gave a tiny laugh accompanied by an awkward grin.

Then, the door to Naku's room opened, revealing a young girl rubbing her eyes, with short, shoulder length dark-brown hair, and, once her eyes opened, bright violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a large white sleeveless shirt and a baggy pair of black shorts that had many zippers for many pockets. Her arms were covered in bandages and there were many large bruises on her legs. "Wizardmon, what's going on?" she asked in a quiet sleepy voice.

"Oh, Naku-chan, come over here, there are some people I would like you to meet," he answered as he waved her over and she obeyed.

Though, the moment that Koji turned around to take a look at this girl who claimed to know him, their eyes met and she froze. "K-Koji?"

He raised a brow, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm, Naku…..Tsuki…Naku…."

His eyes seemed to roam on her body, thankfully mostly her face, as he tried to recognize her but couldn't. "I don't know you…so, why do you know me?"

"Um…well…"

"Uh, well, that sounds like a personal matter between you two!" Koichi stated nervously as he pat his brother on the back, confusing him. "Why don't you talk about that later, alone? Right now, let's just eat a good meal!" He turned to Naku, waving her over, "Tsuki-san, please, join us?"

Naku nodded and took a seat between J.P. and Tommy, evidently sitting across from Koji who was giving her questioning looks. "Now, before we begin dinner, let me introduce you to these pleasant children, starting from my left. Well, you know Koji and Koichi, then there's Takuya, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy."

"Hey there!"

"Bonjourno!"

"The pleasure's all mine, Milady!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hi," Naku answered, waving to them all timidly.

Wizardmon grinned, "Well, what does everyone want for dinner?"

"Steak!" Takuya cried.

"Baked Ziti!" was Zoe's response.

"Lobster!" J.P. exclaimed,

"I want a cheese burger!" Tommy answered, waving his hand in the air.

"Ribs," Koji and Koichi said simultaneously.

"What an interesting, various meal…Naku-chan, what would you like?"

"Salad, with bacon…" she whispered.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Salad, with bacon…" she answered louder.

Wizardmon sighed, "Of course…well, now…everyone, enjoy!"

The Legendary Warriors stared at Wizardmon confused as he snapped his fingers. They all jumped in surprise when their food magically appeared before them, cooked and ready to be eaten. Everyone commented on how "cool" they thought that little trick was, except for Koji, who quietly ate his ribs with a side of coleslaw, as he occasionally looked over at the girl opposite of him. Naku ate silently picking at her salad and nibbling on the bacon almost like a chipmunk. He silently gave a small chuckle before going back to eat his ribs and analyzing her, all the while being watched by his older brother who gave a tiny smile.

**Takuya: *arm in a cast* well now, that certainly was an interesting chapter, no?**

**Naku: No, nothing really happened.**

**Takuya: Well, at least we got you into the story this time…**

**Naku: Hey, Taky-kun, do you want to keep the other arm too? ^-^**

**Takuya: Yes *hides behind LN***

**LN: *sighs, yet again* Well, thank you all for reading, please review!**


	3. An After Meal Chat

**Naku: LovingNinja would like to announce that she doesn't own Digimon or any of the characters…sadly…**

**Koji: She would also like to announce that she does, in fact, own Tsuki Naku. So you can't steal her…..as if you'd want to…**

**Naku: What's that supposed to mean Koji-kun?!**

**Koji: Exactly what it sounds like**

**Naku: So mean! *cries***

**LN: *hugs Naku* Now on to the third chapter entitiled: _An After Meal Chat_**

###############

"So, Tsuki-san," Zoe called from her now empty dish as everyone else was finishing up the last of theirs.

"Oh, um…" Naku blushed slightly, "you can just call me Naku…"

"Oh, well…Naku-chan…is that all right?"

"I-If you want to…"

Zoe smiled, "Well, Naku-chan, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Naku grew silent as she stared slightly wide-eyed at the blonde, then looked down to her mostly empty bowl with just a few bits of lettuce and some dressing left over. "I-I…I'm the Eleventh Warrior…"

Zoe giggled, "We know that already, silly. Wizardmon told us. We want to know about you. You know? Your school, your friends, your family, hobbies, things like that."

"…um…well.."

"Come on, you don't have to be shy!" Takuya grinned. "None of us are gonna make fun of you or anything, well, except maybe Koji but he's like that to everyone."

"Hey, Takuya! That's not true!" Koji yelled.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Here we go again," Zoe sighed,

"Yes!"

"No!"

J.P. shook his head, "They just never quit."

"Yeah, keep living in your denial!"

"My denial?! You're the one with the weird fantasies!"

Koichi and Tommy sighed and nodded in agreement with J.P.'s statement.

"Fantasies?!"

"Yeah, fantasies!"

"Well, I'll have you know that I-"

Takuya was cut-off from a fit of giggles coming from the short haired brunette on the other side of the table. She held her hands tightly against her lips to try to suppress the annoying noise. Her cheeks flushed pink and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she was leaning forward, her hair almost inside her bowl.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Koji questioned nervously, not used to being laughed at during one of his arguments with Takuya.

Naku shook her head, "N-Nothing…..it-it's n-noth-" she busted out with loud chuckles unable to restrain herself for any longer. She clutched her aching sides and rest her forehead on the table with the others giving her strange looks and Wizardmon had a, what they thought was a rather strange, grin on his face.

Koji glared for he was not one to take being laughed. He stood up and slammed a fist into the table, scaring Naku and freezing her giggles as she stared up at him shocked. "What's so damn funny?!"

"…u-um…I'm sorry…"

"I didn't asked for an apology I asked for an answer!"

"Koji, calm down," Koichi warned, placing a hand on his brother's left forearm, trying to ease him back down into his chair but failed once Koji smacked his hand away.

"Answer the question, Naku!"

The violet eyed girl looked back down at her bowl, tears once again forming in the corner of her eyes, but this time they were colder. "I-I'm sorry…I wasn't laughing at you…"

"Then, what _were_ you laughing at?"

"I wasn't laughing at anything…I was just….really….happy…"

Though the last word came out as a whisper, Koji caught it and looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's been….a long while since I've been around with other humans…since I've seen my friends…so…even though Wizardmon has been keeping me safe here, which I appreciate greatly, I've been somewhat lonely."

Koji's shoulders relaxed and gaze softened at her answer, face showing the tiniest of hint of a light blush for his rude and childish behavior. "Naku…I.."

She then looked up at him, a bright smile on her face as she added, "And, I'm glad to see that Koji-kun has made friends who he can have lots of fun and smile a lot with."

The raven haired boy paused, he didn't even breath. Then, he hung his head low, his face out of view but Koichi could see clearly at how his brother was grinding his teeth together and curling his fists so tight that he was afraid blood would start trickling down the pale hands. All of a sudden, Koji threw his face to the ceiling and shouted, "That's it!" Causing the others to jump an inch out of their seats before he marched over to Naku and grabbed one of her arms. "You and me are going to talk, now!"

"Ah! K-Koji-kun!"

"No! I'm not waiting anymore!" he yelled, dragging her back towards her room, then slamming the door once they stood inside. Everyone waited, staring at the door, wondering what else would happen when suddenly Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon were thrown out of the room and once again the door slammed shut.

"Oww! Ow ow!" Patamon cried, pushing himself off from the ground to sit up.

"Owie is right! Koji is cranky!" Neemon replied as he dusted himself off.

"More than cranky I'd say," Bokomon stated as he too stood up, trying to remain as dignified as he could.

"Why were you guys in there?" Tommy questioned.

The trio looked over at the table to be met with curious expressions. "Patamon was taking a nap."

"A nap! A nap!" Patamon echoed joyfully.

"A nap in Naku's room?" J.P. asked.

"She's a nice girl and said that Patamon could sleep on her bed."

"Why were you guys in there anyway?" Koichi then asked.

"Well…you see…we wanted to ask her a few questions but…well.."

"She left the room and closed the door right on Bokomon's face!" Neemon cheerfully answered.

"Quiet you," Bokomon muttered as he snapped Neemon's waistband.

A laugh was then heard from Wizardmon who gained everyone's attention. "Yes, well, Naku-chan can be a bit out of it sometimes when she's tired. Now, why don't the three of you come here and join us at the table? I'm sure you're starving also."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't mind a quick nibble," Bokomon replied as he walked over to the others with Patamon giddily flying above him.

"Food! Food! Glorious food!" Neemon cheered, clapping his hands as he also followed.

As the three of them made themselves at home a certain goggle head couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the door. Of course a pretty blonde noticed and asked, "What's wrong Takuya?"

"Nothing," he said, "it's just…it's a bit quiet in there, don't you think?"

Instead of just Zoe agreeing, the others heard and nodded also as their gazes once again went to Naku's bedroom door, wondering what was going on in there.

"I hope Koji isn't being mean to her," Tommy mumbled as he stared down at his plate.

J.P. smiled and pat the boy on the head, wrinkling his hat, "It'll be ok! I'm sure he's just sweet-talking her!"

"'Sweet-talking'?" Takuya blinked. "J.P. were you out in the sun too long?"

"Guys! Can't you see?! He wants her to himself!"

"Ok, I vote J.P. was out in the sun too long," Zoe said.

J.P. groaned, "Come on guys! Listen to me! He thought she was just so darn cute that he had to take her aside and lay a big ol' smooch on her!"

"J.P. I think you should get some ice on that head of yours," Koichi stated.

The older boy sighed, "Fine. Be that way."

###############

**Naku: Well, that's it for now guys!**

**Koji: LovingNinja, in the next chapter can I kill J.P.?**

**LN: No, you can't.**

**Koji: Damn.**

**Naku: Aw, come on Koji-kun! You know you love J.P. *huggles Koji***

**Koji: Like hell I do. *tries to pry her off***

**LN: Well ^-^ thank you for reading and please review! Next time, no there isn't any romance until a while guys sorry, but we will have a tiny explanation on where Naku has met Koji before and if we're lucky we'll get to see them leave the tree! It all depends on how much I can fit until the deadline. Well, thank you all and please continue reading! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**


	4. A Bit of an Answer

**Zoe: LovingNinja only own Tsuki Naku. She does not own **_**Digimon**_**.**

**Naku: But, that doesn't mean this aint a good story!**

**Zoe: Right! ^-^**

**LN: Thank you for reading so far. *bows* Now, onto the next chapter!**

"All right, spill," Koji demanded as he stood in front of her, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking down at her as she sat uncomfortably on her bed. "How do you know me?"

Naku looked down at her lap, avoiding his gaze as she mumbled, "We go to the same school, we're in the same grade…"

"We're not in the same class, otherwise I would have recognized you, so…where did we meet?"

"…We…I…a few months ago…I was being bullied…" she paused to stare up at Koji but he just nodded at her to go on. "These guys kept teasing me…steeling my things…and hurting me…"

"Wait, what? Hurting you?"

Naku nodded, "I'm a little…different…from other girls…so they said they had no problems with hitting me…I didn't mind much though…I would hit them back…but…it was hard for me to fight against three boys…but then….you came to my rescue…Koji-kun…"

"I did what?" Koji asked, not sure if he heard right.

" R-Rescued me…" she answered, blushing slightly. "The last time they…ganged up on me…you saw and came in to help me…you beat them up and told them to leave me alone…but…before I could say or do anything you told me to go to the councilor and left."

Koji stared at her, confused, "I…I don't remember that…are you sure it was me?"

"Yes! These girls in my class saw the fight and said I was lucky…that…you…Th-They said that you're popular amongst the girls of the school…b-because you're…g-good…looking…so about every girl knows who you are…they were surprised that I didn't…They said it was you…Koji-kun…I can't be mistaken, it happened…"

"I don't believe you…" Koji told her coldly.

Naku bit her lip before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter! It happened! You just don't remember so…you don't remember so…"

"I should just believe you?"

"…yes."

Koji glared at her. "As if! If you can't tell me the truth then I can't trust you on anything at all, can I?!"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"I think I would remember if something like that happened!"

"But, you don't remember! I do! Please, why won't you believe me?!"

"Because I don't know you."

That sentence hit Naku, hard. She looked away and stared at her pillow silently. Koji waited for her to reply but when he understood that she wasn't going to say another word, he turned his back to her and left, closing the door gently. Listening to his footsteps walk away, Naku fell into her bed, laying on her side, as she pulled the pillow to her face and cried.

"How did it go?" Koichi asked as Koji rejoined them at the table, looking serious and irritated.

"It didn't," he answered gruffly.

"What do you mean by that?" Takuya questioned.

Zoe nodded. "Did she not tell you how she knows you?"

"She…lied…" Koji answered hesitantly.

"What did she lie about?" Tommy asked.

"She said I did something that I don't remember doing."

"Like, kiss her?" J.P. asked.

"No…it was…something different…"

Wizardmon stood from his seat and quietly and calmly walked over to Koji before slapping him across the face. The others gasped slightly and softly as the raven haired teen was shocked and place a hand on his reddened right cheek. "How dare you," the creature growled, staring down at the boy with a stern gaze. "How dare you call Naku-chan a liar." Though, instead of a come back, Koji silently kept his own gaze opposite of the digimon. Wizardmon looked up at the other dig destined and said, "You all shall sleep here, but you will leave first thing in the morning and never return, and you won't be leaving with Naku."

"Wait, why not?!" Takuya yelled as he stood up in place. "We need her to fight, you said so yourself!"

"Yes, but I was ordered to protect her. I can't allow her to go with someone who doesn't mind hurting her."

"I didn't hurt her," Koji mumbled, mostly to himself but Wizardmon did not like it once the sentence reached his ears.

"You called her a liar. Naku-chan does not lie. Not about those types of thins. Calling someone's memories…calling Naku-chan's memories a lie, especially by you Koji…that'll hurt her greatly."

"Why me?"

"You 'saved' her. She's looked up to and after you ever since that time. There were plenty of times that while she was here she would tell me that she was worried if you were doing all right. Now, she sees you with friends, happy, and wants to be one of them and you tell her you don't know her and that you don't recall your meeting and that she has lied to you. Naku-chan is a rather sensitive child, so she takes word to heart frequently."

"Look, even if it is true, it's not my fault that I don't remember, okay?" Koji spat.

"No, it is your fault. Obviously it wasn't an important thing to you so you carelessly forgot, and you didn't mind at all." Koji once again remained quiet, still not looking at Wizardmon as he contemplated over the idea that perhaps he was right. "Well, as I said, you all may sleep here for the night. I will wake you up first thing in the morning, allow you to eat breakfast, but then you must leave. The spare bedrooms are through this door," he paused to show them the door to the left of Naku's room, "there is a hall that has many doors on each side. Those are the rooms, pick whichever you wish." He gave a slight bow before snapping his fingers and the dishes were gone and the table clean. "Good night everyone," he smiled, eyeing Koji slightly before turning and walking into Naku's bedroom.

"Well, this didn't turn out the way I hoped," Bokomon sighed.

"Seriously, Koji what were you thinking?" J.P. questioned angrily.

The younger teen just glared at his friend before standing up abruptly and leaving the room, slamming the door to the guest bedrooms as he did. Koichi sighed and stood as well before looking over at J.P. sternly, starling the older teen slightly.

"Wh-What?"

"Please, don't agitate Koji," was all he said before following his brother's example, except without slamming the hallway door behind him.

"Way to go J.P., you made Koji upset," said Tommy in a slightly whiney tone.

"I didn't mean to, all I did was ask a simple question," J.P. answered in defense calmly.

"Well, now what do we do?" Zoe asked worriedly.

Takuya sighed, "The only thing we can do: sleep and then in the morning, try to convince Wizardmon to let us take Naku with us."

"What if she doesn't want to go?" Neemon questioned, earning him a snap of the waistband from Bokomon.

"You shouldn't say such things!" the white creature scolded.

"Neemon's right though," J.P. agreed. "What if Naku doesn't want to leave with us?"

"Then, we'll just have to convince her, too," Takuya answered with a light shrug.

"Though, I don't think we have to worry about Naku," Zoe added with a small knowing smile that intrigued the boys.

"Why do you say that, Zoe?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just call it 'Girl's Instinct'."

"Awww, don't be like that! Tell us! Please?!"

"Yeah, Zo, please tell us?" J.P. begged slightly.

"No, you'll just have to wait and see," she replied, grinning as she left the room to look for her own bed, leaving the boys curious and flustered.

**Well that's it for now guys, hopefully next time I'll get them out of the tree. -.-" Anyway, please review, I take all criticism. *bows* Thank you for reading.**

**~LovingNinja~**


	5. Three Words, Which Ones?

**I do now own**_** Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me and please review after reading.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It was late, each warrior in their bed, but not sleeping, too troubled about the days events. The twins shared a room, and Tommy and J.P. shared a room, leaving Zoe and Takuya to sleep in separate rooms next to each other. The boy and girl conversed through the thin wall that separated them, Takuya telling Zoe what he feared and the girl comforted him with her sisterly like words. J.P. and Tommy discussed different, horrific conclusions of their journey. The older boy frightening the youngest of the group with "what if"s that lead to their downfall. Then, there were the twins who each lied in his bed, silent. Koji glaring off into the wall next to his bed and Koichi staring up at the ceiling in though, occasionally glancing over to his brother.

"Hey, Koichi?" Koji called quietly.

Koichi turned his head, shifting his gaze towards the unmoving Koji who seemed to still be glaring at the wall. "Yes?"

"What I did…do you think it was wrong?"

"And, what are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to what I said to Naku."

"Do you think it was wrong?"

"Koichi!"

The older boy sighed, again. "Well, it wasn't entirely wrong…you don't remember so there's nothing much you can do, but to call her a liar must have been slightly hurtful for her."

"So…you think it was wrong?"

"Just a tiny bit."

Koji sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Well, my advice would be to tell it to her straight, apologize, and be calm."

"And, if that doesn't work?"

"Then, we're all screwed and the fate of the Digital World will be lost."

Koji turned around and glared at his brother. "Don't even joke about that!"

"I'm not joking. You heard what Wizardmon said, that if we don't have everyone then the Digital World is as good as gone."

The long haired twin paled at the thought, before suddenly feeling ill, his stomach churning and he curled into a ball, moaning. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, just a hot-head."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Koichi?"

"Koji?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I told you what you have to do, so you'll have to do it tomorrow, the rest of us can only watch on the sidelines."

Koji sighed, "Right…tomorrow…"

"Koji," Koichi called, pulling the attention of his younger brother towards him immediately, "since this is your last chance, I believe in you. I believe you can change Wizardmon's and Naku's minds."

A small flush a pink washed over Koji's cheeks as a smile crept its way across his lips, and he sat up on his bed, staring at the door, "Thanks Koichi."

"Don't mention it, that's what brothers are for, right?" Koji nodded before sliding his feet onto the floor, standing next to his bed before walking over to the door. "Where are you going?" Koichi questioned, slightly surprised and nervous.

Koji smirked, "To talk things out with Naku."

Koichi didn't respond except for with a gentle smile as he watched his brother leave the room with a small wave of his hand as he closed the door behind him. Now, all Koichi could do was pray.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Naku?" a voice called through the young girl's door, startling her from her near-sleep.

She rubbed her eyes and flipped the light switch over her head board, and mumbled, "Who is it?"

"It's…Koji…" The young warrior froze for a moment, wondering if she heard him correctly. "Naku?" he called again.

"Uh, y-yes! Come in!" she answered, quickly shifting to sit up and patting her hair down to make sure it wasn't messy. Koji hesitantly opened the door and looked over to the girl who he had, apparently, hurt earlier, though, she smiled brightly at him. "Hi, Koji-kun."

He nervously looked away and mumbled, "Hey," closing the door awkwardly and clumsily behind him, leaning against it as if her would wither and die if he wasn't touching the door, the only way out to that suffocating room.

"It's, um…kind of late…"

"Yeah."

"Did you…want something?"

Koji slowly replaced his gaze towards the anxious, cheery girl in front of him, and sighed, "Yeah."

Naku shifted a bit uncomfortably on her bed, her smile weakening by the second, "Well…what is it?" The light warrior mumbled something incoherent, making Naku worried and she asked, yet again, "What?"

"I-I…..I'm….sorry…" Koji repeated, louder but still softly heard.

Violet eyes blinked widely for a moment before an innocent question was, again, repeated, "What?"

Koji began to glare, but as soon as he remembered his brother's words, he forced himself to hold back and he sighed heavily and re-answered, "I'm sorry for being a bit harsh on you earlier."

"Oh, don't worry!" Naku nervously squeaked, waving her hands in front of her in defense. "Everything's fine, you don't have to apologize!"

"No, I do have to apologize…"

"But, what you said was, true…"

This time, dark blue eyes blinked widely and Koji almost became speechless, and that small word once again peeked it's head around the corner, "What?"

"Well…you said you don't remember, so there's nothing I can do about that. You also said that you don't trust me because you don't know me. If you don't remember me, then of course you don't know me, because you, well, don't remember. It makes sense not to trust someone you don't know, in fact, I guess you would be a fool to, so, yeah, you don't have to apologize."

Koji was stunned. Here he was, about to give up a lot of pride to say "sorry" to a girl he only knew for a few hours, and she decides to agree with him when everyone else, even his own brother didn't. "B-But, Wizardmon said, that I…hurt your feelings…"

"You did."

"Then…why?!"

"Just because it hurts, doesn't mean I can deny it. The truth hurts, right? So, even though, your words hurt me, I'm happy that you are smart not to lie to me."

"Why?!"

"Because, I love you, Koji-kun."

Koji flinched, his heart skipping a beat as his face grew red, a dark maroon bloody color, and he placed a hand over his hot cheeks to hide himself, barely covering up his mouth. "Wh-What?!"

"I lo-"

"Don't repeat it!! I heard you the first time!!"

"Then, why did you-"

"I'm leaving!!" he shouted, opening the door and as he made his way to slam it he heard a quiet, "Goodnight, Koji-kun," causing him to slow down his momentum and end up softly shutting the door. He once again found himself leaning against the door, though this time, breathless and a hand over his speeding heart. No one had ever gone right out and told him that before. Not once did he ever think of those words, but this girl just said them. He couldn't believe it. He sighed to still his heart and breathing as he pushed himself from the door, weakly, and made his way to his shared room, not sure if he would face his brother or not.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Sadly I still haven't gotten them out of that darn tree! TT__TT Forgive me everyone! I will try my darndest next time! I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and thank you for your support! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/13/09**


	6. The Starting Line

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows.***

**666**

"Hey, Koji, are you all right?" Tommy questioned as the last two of the Digi-destined joined him and the others at the table.

Koichi stared at his brother who seemed to be barely standing, slouching, and had large bags under his eyes as he was fighting his eyelids to stay open. Not even he knew why Koji was like this, but he thought it best to wait until Koji decided to talk to him about it. After all, they are brothers, twins, so Koji would most definitely tell him about whatever it was that happened that night…right?

"He's fine, Tommy, but thank you for asking," Koichi answered for his dear brother as he helped him to the table, pulling out the chair for Koji and pushing it back in once he sat down, then sat himself down next to the other.

"You sure?" Takuya questioned, sitting two seats to Koji's left. "He looks a little…pale…and…"

"Dead!" Neemon added, with Patamon repeating the lovely word plenty times over.

"Don't teach those things to my baby!" Bokomon yelled, smacking the taller creature atop the head.

"Where were you guys?" Zoe queried at the digimon who were walking over towards them from the guest bedrooms.

"Well, we thought it would be best that we had our own room, to give you kids some privacy and time to cool off and calm yourselves. Though, I am worried about Koji, he does seem, out of it."

"It's fine, he just had some sleeping trouble," Koichi replied calmly.

"What? Thinking about how he doomed us all with his little anger-management problem?" J.P. asked sarcastically, earning him a glare from just about everyone at the table, including the mostly, lifeless Koji.

"Good morning, everyone!" a cheerful voice sang through out the room, causing all but two to stare over towards the owner.

Hearing the sound of her voice, Koji bristled, catching Koichi's attention and making him eye his brother carefully as Koji's face grew color into its features, though the color being mostly red. The long haired boy stared nervously down at the table, not daring to look over his shoulder. The wheels and gears quickly turned in Koichi's mind and he shortly found an answer, one that intrigued him greatly.

"Koichi-kun? Koji-kun?" Naku called as she stood behind the two boys, getting only one to turn around.

"Yes? Good morning, Naku-chan," Koichi greeted, grinning brightly.

"Um, good morning…um…Koji-kun?"

Koichi noticed how his younger brother slightly flinched at him being called by her once again, and instead spoke for him. "You'll have to excuse him, he's quite tired, you see, and he's very unresponsive."

"Tired? Oh my! It's not because of him coming to talk to m-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Koji flew out of his chair to connect his hands with her mouth, restraining her from speaking anymore. Though, staring at her confused face, remember the words that she had told him, and the thought that those very lips that spewed out those words were touching his skin; he pulled back reflexively, seeming flustered as he froze on-spot.

Worry etched its way onto Naku's face. "Koji-kun, are you all right? You're not sick, are you?" she questioned as she rose a hand and placed it on his forehead. Though, as soon as he felt her soft fingers tap him, he flinched back and stumbled into his chair. Koichi stared on, an elbow on the table as he leaned a cheek against the palm of the hand, his legs crossed, an amused grin on his face, while the others stared in confusion.

Koji, himself, was confused. He had no idea why he was acting the way he was, what made him feel so nervous, it was as if he had no control over his own body. Did what Naku said really shake him up that badly? So what if everyone knew that he went to talk to the girl last night? He wouldn't have minded for them to know that he went to fix his mistake…but…why wouldn't he let her finish the sentence?

Koichi let out a small sigh before standing up and, grabbing the end of his brother's ponytail, said, "If you'll excuse us for a moment everyone?" With a small tug of the hair, Koji snapped out of his state before feeling himself being dragged backwards by his hair, all the way outside to the hallway, with Koichi ignoring his brother's demands of being released.

With the slam of the door, two occupants left, and one arrived from his own bedroom opposite of Naku's. "Good morning," Wizardmon greeted, though as soon as he saw the strange expressions on his guests' faces, and on Naku's, he grew worried. "What happened?"

"I…I'm not really sure…" Takuya answered, scratching the back of his hand in bewilderment as he continued to stare at the door with the others, all waiting for the twins to return.

"Naku was saying something, then Koji freaked out…I think…then…Koichi took him into the hallway," Tommy explained nervously.

"Naku-chan," Wizardmon called, "what were saying?"

She shook her head. "A-All I did was ask Koichi-kun if Koji-kun was tired because he came to talk to me last night." This small sentence grabbed the others' attentions but they remained silent as they waited for more to be said.

"What did he say to you last night?"

"He apologized for being 'harsh' on me yesterday, but I told him it was fine because I'd rather have him tell me the truth than to lie to me."

Wizardmon blinked, stunned, "You weren't hurt, or upset?"

"I was, but…I'm just happy he told me the truth…and I really like that…"

A strong laugh burst from the digimon, causing the others to glance over towards him in shock. "Well, then! If it's all settled, then I guess there's no problem with you leaving with these children!"

"Seriously!?" Zoe questioned, a broad smile on her lips, as well the others.

"Yes!"

The children cheered, but Naku was completely lost at what was being said. "Um, Wizardmon, what do you mean?"

"Oh, well, you see, Naku-chan, it has always been my duty, and pleasure, to take care of and look out for you, to protect you, and that goes for your emotions, too. When Koji told us about what happened, well, I told them all that I would not let you leave because I didn't think that you would be safe with _him_."

"W-Wizardmon! H-How could you?!?!"

"Yes, yes, I know…but, you see I was just worried about your safety. If your emotions aren't in check, you know what happens. If he messes with them constantly, then you could easily get hurt, or worse, out there."

Naku sighed, "I…I know…"

"Though," the digimon continued, happily, "it seems that with the amount of time that you've spent here, you've been able to control your emotions better with rational thinking. So, I trust you to be able to take care of yourself, and I trust these children to help you when you are in danger."

A smile instantly grew onto the brunette's face as she rushed over to hug the creature. "Thank you, oh, thank you, Wizardmon! I'm so happy! I'll do my best and save the Digital World! I'll make you proud!"

Wizardmon chuckled as he pat the young girl's hair, "I'm already proud of you."

"Hey!" J.P. shouted as he stood up from his seat. The two broke apart and stared over at the teen who had a smirk on his face. "You know, you won't be the only one who's gonna save the Digital World!"

"That's right!" Tommy piped in, jumping up from his seat as well. "We're all going to help out!"

Zoe stood up as well, joined by Takuya, both with grins on their faces. "Like Wizardmon said, we wouldn't be able to do it with out all of us!"

"Yeah! We'll beat those dumb knights and Lucemon! Together!" Takuya added.

Naku's smile grew as she nodded and Wizardmon laughed once more. "Well then, let's get some food into those stomachs or else you won't have the energy to fight!"

"Yeah!" the children cheered, and Naku joined them at the table, joined her new friends.

**666**

"Are you sure that you didn't need anymore time to say good bye?" Zoe asked as she and the group were not making their way deeper into the forest, finally getting back on track with their newest member.

"It's fine," Naku replied. "If there was anymore time spent on our good bye then we most likely wouldn't have been able to leave. Besides, I know that I'll see him again soon."

"Hey, Koji! Koichi! What are you guys doing all the way back there?!" Tommy questioned as the twins seemed to lag behind, though Koichi seemed more willing to join the others than be with his moping brother.

Naku turned around to glance at the two of them, smiled and ran over to them. Koji stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed how much closer she seemed to be getting, but Koichi continued on until he was stopped by girl standing in front of him. "Come on, Koichi-kun!" she said before grabbing his arm and pulling, a rather confused and shocked, Koichi over to join the group, leaving Koji alone and stunned once more by the girl's words and actions, and feeling himself become irritated.

**666**

**I finally got them out of that damn tree!!!! *tears of joy*!!! But, now I must get into the drama and romance! And, of course action…darn action scenes…I suck at them…anyway. Thank you all for supporting me. Please review! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/23/09**


	7. Brothers

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows.***

**777777777777777**

Sitting alone in a separate car from everyone else on the Trailmon, Koji just couldn't believe it. He could see inside the car to his right through the mirror, staring at his brother and Naku who sat on the opposite side. All the way through the forest and the small village; where they ate a peaceful lunch, sort of; and up to the present time, the newest member of their group was clinging to his twin. He couldn't deny that this irritated him, and he couldn't deny that he was irritated because he was confused. Naku had said that she "loved" him. If that was true, then why wasn't she trying to cling to him instead of to Koichi?

Koji scoffed quietly to himself as he turned his attention in the opposite direction, "Not like I want her to."

"Want her to, what?" a calm voice asked.

The Light Warrior flinched slightly, for he knew the voice well when he turned his attention back to the door that separated him from everyone else and saw his brother closing the door behind him as he made his way in, a smirk on his face. "Yo."

A light twitch to the eye was the price for holding back a frown as he observed Koichi, watching him take a seat on the other side of him. "What do you want?" Koji questioned, trying to sound indifferent and acting like he never heard the other boy.

Koichi laughed, "I came in to check on you, seeing as you decided to isolate yourself. Though, I am sincerely interested in what you were thinking just now."

"It's nothing," the younger answered calmly, staring back into the other car, examining Naku socializing with Tommy and J.P..

The Dark Warrior's smirk never disappeared as he placed a hand on his polar opposite's shoulder, gaining his attention for a split second before it was, again, targeted to the new child.

_**Flashback**_

"_All right, Koji, I want you to tell me exactly what happened last night," Koichi ordered, arms crossed in front of him in all seriousness as he cornered the younger twin out in the bedroom hallway._

_Koji, on the other hand, glared at his brother and remained silent as he found himself leaning against the door, hand fisting around the knob for an easy get away. "Nothing happened, Koichi. Honest," he replied, and silently waited for the other's reply._

_A sigh was heard and Koichi quickly reached out to grab a hold on Koji's wrist, the wrist of the free hand that only laid lifeless at his side at the moment. "Don't lie," he warned, eyes filled with determination to get the answers he was seeking from Koji. "What. Happened?"_

_Koji continued with his silent being for a while, before he bit his lip lightly and looked up at his older brother. "I went to apologize. She said I didn't have to, and that she understood."_

_Dark brows rose in wonder, deep sea blue eyes barely widening to accompany them. "She said it was all right?" Koji nodded, quiet, and Koichi stared on, puzzled. "So, why didn't you just tell me that?"_

"_Because…" Koji paused to search for the words that wanted to flee and abandon him, but he kept a strong hold on them and forced them out into the open. "Because, she said something else. Something rather important…"_

"_What'd she say?"_

"_She said that…that she…loves me…" though, as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the small bit of pink that surfaced upon his cheeks as he remembered the clear and vivid memory of the previous night's events._

" '_L-Loves' you?" Koichi parroted, stunned._

"_Y-Yeah…"_

_Almost instantly, large bursts of laughter filled the long and narrow hall. Koichi released his grip on Koji's hand and instead held his sides as he leaned forward, crouched over as the chuckles that stampeded through his system caused his sides to hurt and tears to well up in his eyes; his lungs almost airless._

_Koji's dust of pink spread a bit more up to his ears, "It's not funny! Koichi! This is serious! Stop laughing!"_

_Holding a hand up to his mouth, the elder twin took deep calm breaths and soon was able to rid himself of those pesky giggles and instead beamed a bright smile at Koji. "I'm sorry, it's just that you were acting so strange out there and I honestly had this strange idea that something else was the problem. If it's only the fact that you're shy, then there's nothing to worry about!"_

"_I'm not shy!"_

_Koichi almost laughed once more, "Yes, you are. If you weren't, then you would have looked her in the eyes, like a normal person, and said 'good morning'. It's okay to be shy, really…"_

"_Koichi," Koji grumbled, a mix of annoyance, irritation, and desperation in his voice, "what should I do?"_

"_Simple: you act like you normally would."_

"_How can I?! She just…said it like it was no big deal!"_

"_Then, you shouldn't treat it like one."_

"_But, it _is_ a big deal! Saying that you 'love' someone is a very giant, huge thing to deal with! It's bigger than just liking someone and then asking them out on a date! This is like asking someone to be your soul mate! I can't be her soul mate! I don't even know her!"_

_Koichi placed both hands on his brother's shoulders in comfort, and said, "Koji, she probably just wanted you to know how she felt. If she said it in an uninterested tone, then perhaps you should just follow her lead. Don't over think things, and pretend like she never said anything at all."_

"_Koichi, what if-"_

"_No. It's not that hard. You will _not_ and _can not_ ignore her the rest of the time here. Make it easier on yourself and her, and everyone else, and just forget about it."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'll ask again," Koichi warned. "Want her to, what?"

An exasperated sigh was released from its heavy and cold prison from within Koji's breast, but the boy answered anyway, eyes focusing on the girl. "Want her to cling to me instead of you."

A quick small chuckle rumbled through Koichi's throat and he smiled, "You're jealous?"

"No, just irritated. Confused," Koji replied in a rather serious tone. He was not going to get teased and he was not going to let Koichi misunderstand anything. "She says she 'loves' me and yet she's clinging to you. If she wants me to believe her, then how come she doesn't act like it? Does she think that I rejected her when I left and so now she's after you because you're my twin? I don't need a girl to use my brother like a last resort. I don't want anyone getting hurt and I don't want any unnecessary drama."

"Well, if you're so confused, then maybe you should ask her instead of avoid her?"

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Koji, you won't go within three yards of her. You're avoiding her."

Another sigh slipped passed the long-haired boy lips, "Fine. Whatever. I'm just trying to sort some things out. This is all way too weird for me."

"You turn into a digimon, there can't be anything weirder than that," Koichi laughed, and Koji soon followed suit and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I mean, never in my whole life would I have dreamt of a place like this."

"Koji, I'm glad I came here, to the digital world," Koichi said, almost solemnly.

"Yeah, me too…Though, when we get back we're really going to have to have a talk with our parents. I can't tell you how pissed I am at Dad."

"I suppose I'm a little upset with Mom, myself. Though, what do you suppose will happen, once we get back? Between the two of them…"

"Dad's remarried to…OUR step-mom, and I don't hate her, but now that I know about Mom…I'm not all so sure. I promised myself before this whole thing began that I would be better towards her…"

"If you promised yourself, you should keep it. Our parents separated for a reason, so I don't think we should hope for any divorce from Dad and them getting remarried so we can live like a normal family."

"Still…they kept us away from each other. Lied about the other, didn't even tell us we were twins. I'm not sure if I can forgive them for that. I know they had their own problems with each other, but they should never had dragged us into it as well."

"Right. So, it's agreed, that once we get home, we'll tell Mom and Dad that we know the truth now and that we want to be in each other's lives."

"Yeah, we'll work something out in the end."

The twins glanced at each other, identical eyes meeting before matching grins were worn proudly and each placed an arm around the other's shoulders. "So, any idea where we're going?" Koji asked.

"I believe it's called The Village of Beginnings," Koichi answered, almost as if he was thinking aloud to double check himself.

"Sounds great."

**777777777777777**

**That's it for now guys. Thank you all so much for supporting me! Please review! Thank you *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/2/09**


	8. Conversations

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows.***

**888888888888888**

"How are you holding up there, Naku-chan?" Takuya called as he set down one baby and picked up another with a new bottle of milk in hand.

"Everything's just fine!" she answered back, calmly and truthfully. She held a small round digi-baby, a red one with wing like ears, and it graciously sucked up the fluid in the glass she held in her other hand. Naku smiled down at the young digimon and let her mind wander until it no longer needed to be fed.

As she set it down back into its tiny nest, Koichi called out to her. "Naku-chan! Could you help me out over here?!"

She turned to see Koichi holding two identical white babies and giggled at his flustered form. She quickly and smoothly made her way over and gently removed one from his grasp.

"Koichi-kun," she smiled, "what were you thinking? Were you honestly trying to feed two babies at once?"

A blush swept across his cheeks and he shook his head, "No, I just got carried away, just a bit. They're twins and so, I was just in a thinking daze of sorts."

Naku giggled once more and nodded. "I understand, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get another bottle."

"Oh, let me get it. I need one anyway, it'll save time."

"No, it'll be fine if I just get them, but thank you."

"No, here," Koichi placed the other white round thing in her other arm and grabbed her mostly empty bottle, "I'll get them. You stay here and," he quickly glanced over at his overwhelmed brother and smiled a bit, "keep Koji company."

"What?" both Naku and Koji questioned this at the same time, one seeming shy and confused, the other seeming irritated at the suggestion.

Koichi withheld a smirk. "Koji isn't good with babies as you can see, so it would do him some good to have help from an expert."

" 'E-Expert'? I'm no expert," Naku flushed and shook her head.

"Oh? But, you handle the babies so well, that I thought you were used to it."

"Um, well, I sort of am, but not really…" she looked down at the little ones in her arms which seemed to be resting soundly before opening their eyes and peering up at her silently.

"Well, I'll be going to get the bottles then, you stay here and help Koji out if he needs it!"

Before either could reply, Koichi walked off hurriedly to fetch some more milk, leaving Naku and Koji in an uncomfortable situation. The air was tense around them, it only being added on with the help of screaming hungry babies, and Naku wasn't sure if she should speak and kept her gaze locked at the white digimon in her arms.

Koji sighed, "So, you 'sort of' are used to handling babies?"

Naku looked up in surprise, wondering if Koji was just curious or was just trying to start a conversation. "Uh…Y-Yeah…sort of…"

"What does that mean?"

"My…sister…she um…"

"Had a baby?"

Naku shook her head, "No, she wants to but not yet, she just works at a daycare and sometimes I visit to help."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-three."

"Wow, that's old."

Naku let out a small giggle and looked back down at the babies, face a light shade of pink. "Yeah, there's quite an age difference between us."

"Do you have anymore siblings?"

"Yes, my eldest sister, she's twenty-five."

"What does she do?"

"I'm not…exactly sure…something to do with business I believe…"

Koji paused for a moment, before hesitantly asking, "Do you not see her too often?"

"No, I don't. Nor my other sister. My eldest works a lot and the other, she's newly married so she doesn't have much time for me."

"Oh…well, what about your parents?"

Naku remained silent at that question and inwardly praised Koichi as he made his way over to them, two bottles in hand.

"So, did Koji need help?" he asked teasingly, but Naku still made no response and laid one of the babies in Koichi's arms and grabbed for a bottle, shuffling away to a more barren corner of the large room.

Koichi sighed, "Koji what did you do this time?"

Koji flinched and glared at his brother, "What?! What makes you think I did something?!"

"Naku-chan looked upset, the last time I saw her upset, it was because you said something insensitive. What did you say this time?"

"None of your business."

"Koji, this is not the time to be childish just tell me."

"I just asked her some questions."

"What about?"

"Her family."

"What did she say?"

"She told me about her sisters, other than that nothing."

"Her parents?"

"That was when she stopped talking."

Koichi paused, "So, I think it's safe to assume that there's something wrong between them."

Koji nodded. "That's what it looks like to m-" Suddenly, the baby in Koji's arm started wailing, scaring Koji and making him nervous. "Wh-What?! What is it?!"

"Koji, you're out of milk," Koichi pointed out as his own digital baby began to wolf down the milk in his own bottle.

"Aw man! Koichi could you-"

"No."

"Why no-"

"Get it yourself," and with that Koichi walked away leaving Koji in a slight stupor until the baby's wails drove him to rush to get another bottle, cursing Koichi for not helping and cursing Naku for distracting him.

**88888888**

"These eggs are so beautiful," Naku whispered to herself as she examined one of purple stripes and golden stars. "I wish I was born in a place like this."

"I bet it was something similar," a familiar voice said to right, making the warrior look over to see Koichi smiling at her.

"Koichi-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"I could ask you the same thing," he chuckled and walked over to her side, still smiling broadly.

"I'm not used to being around so many people."

"Well, I think that you should learn."

"Koichi-kun, you should go back to the others."

"Why?"

"They're your friends, and it's break time so you should be doing friends things."

"Naku-chan…are you all right?"

Naku sighed and nodded, "Yes…I'm just in a bit of daze…"

"Naku-chan, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Koichi-kun, why are you so nice to me?"

**8888888**

**That's it for now folks! Please review and thank you all for supporting me! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/12/09**


	9. Naku, I Want to Talk to You

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows.***

**999999999999999**

The boy was shocked by the question and was stunned into silence. He stared at her, confused and her own expression being one of anxiety and wonder.

"Ah, well, I'm nice to you because…you're nice to me. You're our teammate so it only makes sense. You know? And, I want us to be friends, so of course I'll be nice to you," he answered nervously, scratching the back of his head as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Naku stared at him blankly as his he answered her and then back at the eggs as he finished. Remaining silent, Naku placed a gentle hand on the egg before her to feel its smooth surface.

Noticing her silence, Koichi stood there, even more nervous than before and spoke up, voice cracking slightly. "Is it really that weird of me to be nice to you?" he asked.

Naku shook her head, though her not removing her attention from the fragile object in front of her. "No, it's not. The others are nice to me as well."

"Have you asked them the same thing?"

"No, I have only asked you."

This startled Koichi and he questioned further, "Why only me?"

"You are the person nicest to me, and Koji-kun is the person who is the least nicest towards me. Since you two are brothers I thought that if I look at the reasons why you're nice to me, then I might find out what why Koji-kun is not."

"Oh! Naku-chan, it's not that he's trying to not be nice to you or anything."

"I know, that's the way that Koji-kun has always been. That's how he is."

Koichi was once again forced to silence. He forgot that this girl knew his brother back on Earth, so it only made sense that she would know him more than Koichi did, even if it was a little bit more.

Koichi sighed, "Yeah, that's…just how he is."

"Koichi-kun."

"Hm?"

"You…will be a good addition to Koji-kun's life. His world will be better and brighter with you and your mother in it."

"N-Naku-chan? What…are you talking about?"

Naku smiled with a tiny giggle as she walked over to the boy and grasped his hands within her own, "Nothing, I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Make…me…Ah! You don't have to-I'm perfectly fine!" Koichi shouted, a light blush on his face as the girl giggled once more.

"Koichi-kun, if there's anything troubling you, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be happy to listen to anything you have to say."

"Um…y-yeah…you…too…"

"Koichi!" a voice called. "Koichi! Hey, bro! Where are you?"

Koichi flinched slightly and called back, "I'm over here!"

Soon, Koji had walked into view from behind a bush, seeming startled at what was before him before turning back into the cool shell he made for himself, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked nonchalantly, staring at the grass briefly, then up at Naku's and Koichi's hands.

"Naku-chan and I were just admiring the eggs. They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"…uh, yeah…"

Koichi noticed how Koji's eyes never left his and Naku's hands and smirked to himself. pulling away and taking a step back he announced, "Well, I'm going to go join the others, you guys can just take your time!"

"Koichi-ku-" Naku began to chase after him, not feeling safe to be with Koji alone, but the younger twin's voice made her freeze right on the spot.

"Naku, I want to talk to you," he said.

Her violet eyes stayed away from his direction, allowing her ears to tell her that he was completely calm, for his voice was smooth, making her nervous and her own voice coming out shaky. "About…what?"

For a moment, the light warrior was silent and Naku waited, becoming more anxious by the second. "About Koichi," he finally answered, it coming out almost like a mumble.

Though, the reply confused her a bit, and she questioned, "What about Koichi-kun?"

"You cling to him a lot."

"I…guess I'm a clingy person."

"Do you like him?"

"Ye-um, depends on what 'like' you're talking about."

"The same like that you say you have for me."

Naku sighed, placing her own hands in her pockets, similar in the way Koji did and looked up at the sky. "Silly Koji-kun, that's not like that's love. I don't love Koichi-kun, but I like him as a friend."

The girl heard a sudden movement to her left, thinking that Koji was planning on leaving but then changed his mind, and waited quietly for him to respond. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"If you don't…'love' him, then why so you attach to him and not me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No! I'm just…if you want me to believe you about anything then prove this to me. Prove to me that you love me and not Koichi, then I'll believe you about what happened back home."

This caused Naku to look at Koji in shock, her eyes wide and widening further when she noticed his flushed complexion and his lowered eyes. A thought came to her and she smiled as she walked over to him. The boy, who heard her footsteps coming closer to him, flinched slightly and looked up at her, taking a step back when he felt that she was getting too close; a few inches away from him.

"All right," she said, still smiling. "I'll prove to you that I love you."

Swallowing nervously, Koji felt his legs shaking and his mouth spoke with unintentional stutters, "And, h-how d-d-d-o you p-pla-"

Eyes becoming wide, Koji's face glowed red from her answer as he was interrupted by her lips against his. His body froze, though trembled, he felt himself sweating and ears burning to a dangerous level of heat. When she pulled away, Naku still wore the smile she gave him just before "smooching" him unexpectedly and with no warning at all. Her own cheeks were a light pink and before Koji could say anything she finished him off with her killer move.

"I love you, Koji," she said, her smile becoming almost shy, but her eyes were glued to his and he felt his soul leave him.

**999999999999999**

While the others happily sat on the picnic blanket that Swanmon had placed out for them, Koji sat three yards away, glaring at a bush full of eggs and grumbling to himself. Naku was laughing loudly and smiling brightly with the others as she told them all of her mishaps and the time she spent in the digital-world, and everyone joined her in the merriment. As she was acting out a scene from her adventures, the others clapped and were all distracted, distracted enough let Koichi sneak over unnoticed to his anti-social brother.

Koichi placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat beside him, making him flinch out of surprise and he glared up at his older twin, making the other laugh slightly. "What's with you? You're avoiding Naku-chan again?"

"No…" Koji muttered, placing his chin on his knees as his fingers pulled at the grass, enjoying the sound they made when plucked from the dirt.

"What happened this time?" Koichi sighed, though a smile was permanently etched into his features as he found joy in his younger brother's behavior.

"None of your business…we just talked…"

"Koji, you can tell me."

"Well, I don't want to right now, or ever. I don't ever want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Just…because I don't…"

"Koji…"

The young warrior of light bit his lip. At the moment he was hating his situation. His brother was trying to help, something he was not use to receiving, and this strange girl who was supposed to be his teammate is saying that she loves him, something also foreign to him. How he hated to be Minamoto Koji at the moment.

**999999999999999**

**Sorry guys, that's it for now. I'm so sorry I'm way pass the dateline! School's back so I don't have much free time anymore, but I'll do my best to keep these going and update them as quick as possible! Thank you all for supporting me! Please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next chapter: 9/22/09**


	10. Enter: Sarumon

**I do not own _Digimon_ but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

**10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10**

"Koichi-kun! Koji-kun!" Naku called out, walking over to the boys that sat, facing the bushes and whispering to each other. She wasn't surprised that only one looked her way, smiling, acknowledging her existence.

"Yes? What is it, Naku-chan?" Koichi asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and forcing him to turn in her direction, though the boy still resisted to look at her.

"The others are going to talk to the Trailmon that are hiding out nearby, do you guys want to go with them?"

"You aren't going?"

"I'm going to stay and look over the eggs and babies with Swanmon."

"You are a very kind person, Naku-chan," Koichi grinned, standing up from his place and dragging Koji up with him. "So, to make sure you are protected, I'm going to leave Koji with you!"

"No," Koji glared, voice covered in venom, daring his brother to try.

"Koji, what if something happens? Do you think that she can handle the Knights?"

"If she's as good as Wizardmon made her out to be, yeah. Besides, it's about time we see what she can do. I'm not staying."

"Koji-"

"Koichi-kun," Naku began, "it's all right. I understand what it is that you're trying to do, but I'll be fine by myself."

"Naku-chan, are you sure?"

"Of course! Koji-kun is right! If I want to show that I'm part of this team, then that means that I have to start pulling my wait!" she smiled broadly and flexed one of her arms, placing the other hand on her muscle.

Koji scoffed as he dug his hands into his pockets and began to join the group and said, "Yeah right," ignoring his brother's warning expression and Naku's slight disappointment.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Koichi questioned, almost hesitantly in a whispered voice.

Naku nodded slowly before her smile became brighter in a desperate way, and replied, "I'll be fine."

**10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10**

"This isn't good," J.P. sighed as he and the others were almost back to the village.

"We'll just have to try something else then," Takuya groaned.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Zoe asked.

Though before anyone could respond, two figures appeared from a bush in front of them. The children were all shocked to see that running towards them was Naku tears streaming down her face, supporting a hurt Swanmon, and they all ran ahead, to meet with them.

"What happened?!" Tommy shouted as Koji and Takuya took Swanmon away from her and helped the digimon lay down on the grassy earth.

"The Knights! They're here! I was on the other side of the village when I heard something, and when I went to check it out, Swanmon was injured and the Knights were getting ready to take the data. I grabbed her and ran, but they saw me and I know they'll be here soo-"

"Well, well, well, look who it is! I knew that brat had to belong to someone," a teasing voice was heard a few yards away. When the digidestined looked over, there stood the Royal Knights, and luckily behind them stood the still standing village.

"Though, no matter how many there are of them now, it will not disrupt us from fulfilling Lucemon-sama's wish!" Dynasmon announced cockily, earning him glares from the children who stood on guard, ready to protect Swanmon from any further harm.

"How could you do something like this?!" Koji growled, fists clenched. "What would you want with such an innocent place that is of no threat to you?!"

"It is simply that it is not needed and is a waste of space," Crusadermon giggled. "Lucemon-sama has no use for it!"

"Clones will be for his pride and joy," Dynasmon added. "They will be most loyal and less troublesome."

"What a horrible way of thinking!" Koichi shouted, glaring. "You honestly feel nothing when destroying such a beautiful and wondrous place such as this?!"

"That is correct. If it is Lucemon-sama's will, then it shall be done!"

"I'm tired of hearing this 'Lucemon-sama' crap come out of their mouths," Takuya yelled. "It's time to take them down!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered, taking out their digi-vices, before momentarily stopping to look over at Naku.

The young Warrior of Heart gazed up at them nervously before pulling out her own device; it being completely black, save for the small white square that bordered the screen.

"Koji-kun and Takuya-san should go ahead and unify," she announced.

"What about you?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get to my own right after them."

"Fine! Let's just get this over with already!" Koji shouted, Takuya nodding.

_**Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!**_

"EmperorGreymon!"

"MagnumGarurumon!"

Naku smirked as she studied the armor of their new bodies before she stood, raising her D-Tector above her head.

_**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

"Sarumon!"

There stood, in Naku's place, a young girl with short light brown hair and golden eyes. A black thin tank covered her chest, but ended at her ribs, leaving a large gap between her shirt and matching skirt, that ended at her upper thighs. Sandals of a dark brown covered her feet while a case with arrows was strapped to her torso and a bow was held in her hands. The most unique feature, were her monkey like tail, ears, and hands.

"Oh my, and you all haven't had enough of defeat yet?" Crusadormon sighed.

"Guys, go take cover, now!" Naku ordered, them listening and crawling towards a bush to hide behind, taking Swanmon with them.

"Naku, you go with them," Koji told her.

"What? Why?"

"You're only in your human spirit, you won't stand a chance against them. Go with the others and protect them, incase something happens, or if we need you as back up."

"But, Koji-kun, I'll be fine!"

"I think you should listen to him Naku-chan," Takuya intervened, gaining her attention quickly.

"Why?!"

"You'll be safe that way, and so will others."

"Guys! I can do this! Trust me!"

"Naku, go with the others," Koji demanded sternly. "We don't have time for games."

Biting her lip, Naku looked over at the knights before turning on her heel and joining the rest of the group, them being just as surprised as she was when they noticed her reason for doing so. She sat quietly next to Tommy, pulling an arrow out and setting it in harmony with the bow, she pulled the string back and aimed, ready to shoot at either of knights if necessary.

"Now, where were we?" Takuya muttered as he and Koji turned to their enemies.

"You were about to get another taste of humiliation," Crusadormon answered, smirking behind his mask.

Koji jumped, twisting over them and landing behind the two digimon, with Crusadormon turning to stare at him. "We're not gonna lose!" Koji yelled.

"This is where your terror ends!" Takuya warned.

Both knights laughed.

**10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10**

**That's it for now everyone! Yeah, for those of you who don't know, Crusadormon was originally supposed to be a male, but because the English writers are stupid and are anti-homosexual, they changed it to female for the excuse that children wouldn't understand and become confused. Hey, I believe in original stories, so yeah, that bothers me. English/American children are not stupid people. They're only stupid if you make them that way.**

**Well, anyway…thank you all for reading and please review! Thank you all for your support! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 10/2/09**


	11. Train Ride Sugar

**I do not own _Digimon_ but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

**11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11**

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that a girl could be so stupid. Koji sat down next to his brother as the two of them were alone in a car of a trailmon that passed by. Though, there was one exception, and that was Naku, who was unconscious and laying on the seats in front of them, on her side, facing them with her hands in front of her slightly bruised face.

"I can't believe her," Koji grumbled, arms crossing in front of him as he slouched down in his seat.

"Well, you should. She tried to save you from harm," Koichi replied.

"Yeah, she tried, but she only ended up getting in the way."

"Koji, you should be thanking her, not scolding her."

"How am I supposed to thank someone who hurts themselves for no reason?"

"She didn't hurt herself for no reason."

"I suppose you would know since you two are best friends."

"What is with you? Why are you so angry about this?"

"I'm not."

"Could have fooled me."

"Just…shut up…would you?"

"Fine," Koichi sighed, turning away furiously from his brother until a tiny mumble caught his attention.

Both he and Koji stared at the girl before them who turned a bit in her sleep before opening her eyes timidly. Blinking slowly to get her eye sight adjusted to the light, she moved her hands away from her face and lied them against her lap as she stared at the twins from her unusual point of view.

Koichi sprung up to his feet before crossing over to her, kneeling down to be face-to-face with her and asked, "Naku-chan, how are you feeling?"

Naku forced her eyes to shift, looking up at Koichi before she succumbed to a terrible cough, her body trembling from the forces that racked her body. Koichi placed a hand on her back, helping her sit up and she leaned over, covering her mouth with her hands, face going red and tears forming in her eyes. Koji only stared in contempt as his brother tried to help Naku, until her coughs slowly died out. Her right hand going around her neck, rubbing her sore throat, she looked up at Koji and smiled tiredly.

"Koji-kun," she paused as her throat clenched, voice hoarse, "are you okay?"

The Light Warrior remained silent and turned his head away, facing the door that separated them from the rest of the group.

Koichi glanced at him with disdain and then said gently to the girl, "He's perfectly fine. In fact, he's been very worried about you and he wanted to thank you."

"No I didn't," Koji glared at his brother. "I'm pissed at her for being so stupid and putting everyone at risk!"

"Koji!"

"No, he's right, Koichi-kun," Naku announced. "Him and Takuya-san were doing their best not to fight so that way the eggs wouldn't get harmed, but all I could think about was making sure that Koji-kun didn't get hurt. So, I jumped in the way and got knocked out myself. With me unconscious, I could have been captured by the knights, or I could have become some type of obstacle, someone to look after besides the eggs. I was being selfish, and Koji-kun has every right to hate me."

"You're an idiot," Koji remarked. "If you wanted to be of some use, then you should have just gone into your unified form, instead of your human spirit."

"I had originally planned to only be a distraction for them, so you and Takuya-san could have an advantage, but I guess I wasn't thinking properly."

"You weren't."

"Koji," Koichi called.

"What?"

"I think that you should still thank Naku-chan."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's all right, he doesn't need to thank me. I didn't do anything but become a nuisance," Naku told Koichi, trying to encourage him to stop his attempts of bringing her and Koji closer.

"See? She doesn't want me to, so, I won't."

Koichi scowled, "You should still thank her. Obviously she thanked you for helping her when you fought off those guys in school, you should do the same."

"Hey, I'm not sure that that even happened, so it doesn't count."

"Because you can't remember you can't trust her to be telling you the truth?"

"Of course!"

"Then, how can you be so sure that what I told you about us being twins is the truth?"

This caught Koji off-guard. His eyes widened and he stared in wonder at his now enraged brother. "I…you…told me about Mom, and…you know about me and Dad, and m-our step-mother."

"Koji, do you know how easy it is to gain that type of information? I wouldn't have to be related to you to have to know about it."

"B-But…we…"

The young warrior of darkness sighed and walked over to his younger brother, placing a hand on his head, he smiled down at him gently, "We _are _twins. All I'm saying, is that just because you don't have proof, and you don't remember, doesn't mean it isn't the truth."

Koji stared up at Koichi before glaring and slapping his hand away, grumbling, "Jeez, don't scare me like that! You're an idiot, too!"

Koichi laughed, "Right, well, I'm going to let the others know that Naku-chan is fine, so try not to be too much of a bully towards her."

Koji scoffed and glared away from his twin, making the older one grin before he waved to Naku and left the car, closing the door behind him and instantly gaining the attention of the others.

Naku, though, felt uncomfortable alone with an upset Koji, and so she resolved to try her best to communicate with him. She stood up and walked up to Koji, startling him slightly to look up at her before she startled him even more by bowing, him having to lean back against the seat as much as he could to keep their heads from colliding.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

Koji blinked in confusion before he sighed and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I…wanted to protect Koji-kun, and I want to be Koji-kun's friend. So, I'm always doing things to help you, and to try to gain your trust because I don't want you to hate me. I…really hate it, that Koji-kun hates me. I'm sorry, Koji-kun."

The raven haired boy stared at the top of her brunette head, which stared at him right in the face, and then sighed. He placed the palm of his right hand against her scalp, lifting her head so she could face him and he said, "Stop being such a pain, and then maybe I'll like you."

Those words would have stung at her heart, would have made tears fall from her eyes, but they didn't. The way that Koji had said those words, was not one of insult, but one of a promise, an awkward promise, for the young man's cheeks were turning red as he stared away from her, frowning. Though, Naku smiled and she couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped from her.

"Thank you, Koji-kun! Thank you, so much! I promise I won't make you regret it!" she cried out joyfully, causing Koji to glare at her, yet still awkwardly due to the redness in his face.

"I didn't promise you anything! I only said that if you weren't such a pain in my ass then perhaps I would like-"

Koji was forced to stop in his sentence as the train jerked and shook on the trail, much like the way it did when he first arrived in the digital world, screams could be heard from the other car, but those two were silent as Naku flew off her feet and landed forward in Koji's lap. Knees folded on the sides of his legs, hands planted flat against the back of the seat above his shoulders, and faces connected due to the connection of their lips. Both of them stared at each other in complete shock before everything went calm and Naku pulled away, face glowing neon pink as her hands came up to her mouth.

"I-I'm so, so, so, sorry! I promise that I didn't mean to!" she shouted, gazing away from the boy who she was currently sitting on, not noticing the increase of redness in his face, both of their blushes rivaling the other's. Neither of them felt like they could move.

**11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11**

**That's it for now folks! I'll try to get the updates up faster! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/12/09**


	12. Skullsatamon

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

**12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12**

"Are you guys all right?" Takuya questioned as he and the others walked into the other car that held only Naku and Koji.

Naku sat on the opposite side, staring out the window, the blush in her cheeks had died down to a tiny almost invisible pink. Koji never moved from his seat, but he was the girl's mirror image, staring out the window and cheeks barely flushed. Both in their own world, thinking intently about…something. The group sweat dropped.

"Hey, guys!" Takuya shouted, instantly gaining the two's attention and with a simultaneous "what?".

"Jeez, we come to see if you two are ok and what do you do? Ignore us!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry everyone," Naku apologized nervously, "I was just…we were…"

"We're both fine," Koji answered, looking back out the window. "So, you can leave."

This caused stares, suspicious stares, from the group.

"What was that?" Zoe asked.

"I said, 'we're both fine, so you can all leave'."

Zoe stared in surprise, the boys wore wide grins, and the trio of digimon stood beside them, confused.

"Wow, Koji, I didn't know that you were getting along so well with Naku-chan to the point that you want to be left alone with her," Koichi teased, earning his brother's attention once more.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Koji! You can't be that dense!" Takuya snickered.

Koji stared at Koichi then at his best friend, completely befuddled. "I honestly have no idea where the hell you guys are going with this," he stated before staring over at Naku. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

The girl innocently shook her head, "No clue."

"Maybe I can explain," J.P. announced, Naku and Koji glanced at him, waiting for an answer. J.P. gazed at the both of them before his grin grew even more and he said, "They're talking about you guys wanting to be alone to 'do things'. Koji wanting to be alone with Naku to 'do things' with her!"

" 'Do things'?" Koji parroted, eyes brow raising in confusion.

"You know! Like kissing! Making-out!"

The "couple" in question flinched at the response, faces regaining the color that had been lost, before Naku looked over at Koji who was glaring at the group with eyes full of hatred.

"Kissey face!" Tommy shouted, making an over-exaggerated kissing face that made Zoe giggle and the other boys laugh. Little Patamon flew around mimicking the boy's words, earning a tiny chuckle from Bokomon.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Koji roared, standing up from his seat, fists clenched at his sides, teeth gritting together.

"Then, what did you mean?" Neemon questioned, a tiny idiotic smile on his own face.

"Yeah, Koji, what did you mean if it wasn't that?" Takuya queried.

"It was quiet before you all came in here," Koji explained furiously yet as calm as he could. "I want some place quiet to think. It has nothing to do if Naku is here or not."

The group fell silent, effectively calming Koji to the point that he could plop back down onto his seat. "Now, where are we going again?"

The rest of the warriors snapped out of their reservoir of thoughts, looking at each other, they scrambled for the words.

"The Village of Flames," Bokomon answered.

"'Village of Flames'? What's there?" Naku questioned.

"It's our home," Neemon answered, ears down in worry as he thought out loud. "I hope it'll be all right."

"Don't worry, Neemon, we'll protect it," Tommy said, placing a hand on the digimon's back in comfort.

"Naku-chan, you don't know this because you were unconscious when we found out," Koichi began, "but we got word that an evil digimon is on its way there, out to destroy the village."

"Is it working for Lucemon?!" the girl asked, jumping out of her seat, feeling her blood boil.

"We believe so and-"

The car shook once again as the loud screeching sound indicated that they were stopping. They were there, at the Village of Flames.

**12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12**

"It's still standing! My home! It's still standing!" Bokomon cheered, eyes filled with tears as he hugged Neemon who also cried with joy as they all examined the scenery.

"Even the forest is still here, thank goodness," Koji sighed.

"That's right, Naku-chan and Koichi-kun don't know," Zoe thought aloud turning to look at the girl who stood a distance from them before staring at the elder of the identical twins.

"We don't know what?" she asked.

"This is where Takuya and Koji first became digimon!"

"Yeah, and both of them digivolved and saved our butts!" J.P. grinned, patting the two younger boys in the back at the same time, causing both to be pushed forward a bit from the force.

Koichi blinked and looked over at his brother before smiling. "Sounds good to know."

"Guys look!!" Naku shouted, pointing at the forest as a portion of it disappeared as digital data, a strange eerie looking digimon floating above in the sky, an equally scary looking staff in it's hand.

"Oh my goodness! My home!" Bokomon cried out, clinging onto Neemon even tighter, though in despair as the forest vanished from existence.

"What is that thing?" Koichi questioned.

"Skullsatamon," Naku answered, gaining everyone's attentions.

"You've seen one before?" Takuya asked.

Naku nodded, "Yes, and it's not a digimon that should be underestimated."

"Hey! You guys better get going!" a voice called out, everyone looked up to see that it was a Biyomon, flying above them, an expression of worry on its face.

"That Skullsatamon isn't going to stop until he gets every last bit of data! So, unless you want to get caught I suggest that you get out of here quick!"

"What were you guys thinking?!" another voice growled from the beams up high. Pagumon was glaring down at all of them, a deep and dark scowl on its face. "We all trusted that you! Thought you all could win! But, we were wrong! Look at what that trust has gotten us into! Our home is being destroyed and you all can't do a thing about it!"

"Pagumon, that's not fair! That horrible creature out there is working for Lucemon! They might not be able to defeat him!"

"Hey! Don't write us off just yet!" Naku shouted, stamping her foot, a crowd of Biyomon and Elecmon crowding around them. "These guys are doing their best, and every step of the way they risked everything to protect everyone all over the digital world! They have done, and are still doing, everything they can to defend each and every one of you!"

"Look, Kid, you may think that the legendary warriors did something, but the truth is you all haven't done squat!" Pagumon yelled, jumping down to talk better with the young girl.

"You son of a-"

"Naku," Koji called, placing hand on her shoulder to help her calm down, looking into her angered violet eyes before looking over at Pagumon then at the Biyomon. "Listen. We'll do whatever it takes to win this. To defeat Lucemon and his goons. We'll save your home."

"Even if we die trying," Takuya added. "And, if you're that angry then you should join the fight too. Show Lucemon that you won't stand for this!"

"There's no way that tiny weak digimon like us could stand up to Skullsatamon!" Pagumon shouted.

"OF course there is! We all just have to work together! We'll fight with you and do everything we can to take down this loon!"

The digimon all looked at each other, wondering what to do until an Elecmon crawled up to the dig destined and smiled.

"Let's do this."

**12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12**

**That's it for now folks! I'll try to get the updates up faster! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (Attempt): 10/22/09**


	13. Encouragement of a Special Kind

**I do not own _Digimon_ but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

**Please read the Author's Note at the end once finished.**

* * *

Two girls could not believe their eyes. A large circular bath, steam rising from it, laid before them, both only dressed in towels as their clothes were placed in baskets inside the changing room. Girlish squeals filled the open-air room, echoing off the polished tiled walls, where the boys on the other side, in their own bath, could hear.

They rushed in, discarding their towels as they jumped in, both causing large ripples in the water. A blonde popped out, gasping for breath, before soon a brunette followed, their now soaked hair clinging to their necks, shoulders and faces. Giggles filled them, then long heavy sighs that absorbed as much relaxation as they could.

Naku laid back into the water, back-stroked all the way to the closest edge and rested, where Zoe dunked herself into the water once more to get a better feeling of the warmth that surrounded her body. Though, Zoe couldn't help but notice all the bruises and cuts that were in view, no clothes or bandages to hide them.

"Something wrong?" Naku questioned, voice still giddy.

"Uh…" Zoe shook her head, forcing herself to divert her stares. "No, it's nothing."

Seeming to pause in thought, Naku sighed, "Most of these are from my training. Wizardmon isn't someone who will pull back punches. He goes all out, no matter who you are."

"O-Oh," Zoe stuttered, sheepish that she was found out, "well…the others…where did they come from?"

"Well, some came from other fights, from other digimon, some will be there tomorrow from today's fight. Others came from…school…"

"You…were bullied?"

Naku nodded, "Yes, by boys. I wasn't normal and they tended to start fights that I just could never finish."

"That's terrible! Didn't you tell anyone? What did you do?!"

Naku shrugged, "I never included adults in my life. I never liked them. I don't trust them. I never told anyone about what was happening, since nobody cared at all. It just kept repeating itself everyday. Until, Koji-kun saved me. After he protected me from the boys, they never bothered me ever again."

"Well, ain't that sweet?" a voice chuckled from above.

The two girls looked up and gasped, "Takuya?! What are you doing?!" Zoe quickly dove under the water, glaring up at the boy who was grinning.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but overhear the conversation, it really piqued my interest!"

"Takuya! Get down from there!" a voice, most likely Koji's, shouted at him.

"Yeah!" that was J.P. "Give the girls' their privacy!"

"It's not like I'm trying to peek! I just wanted a quick chat!" Takuya stated.

"My ass you wanted a quick chat!" Koji shouted once more, now appearing beside Takuya, glaring death eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing up here, Koji?"

"To bring you back down! That's what I'm doing up here! Jeez, you're such an idiot!"

"You're the idiot! Not me!"

"I'm not having this argument with you again. The idiot here is you, has always been you, and will always be you."

"Hmmm, how about, both of you are idiots. That sounds like a plan, doesn't it?" a calm light, almost giggly voice cut it.

Both boys were shocked to see that the one who had joined them up on the wall was Naku. Red grew into their faces and both stuttered as she stared innocently at them.

"Wh-What are you doing up here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned. The boys shook their heads. She sighed, "I wanted to join in the conversation! Is that so bad?!"

"Uh, well…" the two digi-destined stared at each other nervously. Well, what?

"I-I think it'd be best if we get down," Takuya said, backing up a bit before sliding back down to the boys' side.

"Y-Yeah," Koji croaked, joining the other boy back down on their side.

Naku couldn't help but chuckle as she slipped down and joined Zoe, grinning widely. "Well, that'll learn them!"

"N-Naku, y-you just…why?" Zoe was speechless, girl was so brave to do something like that. Not afraid to show herself to the boys, making them feel uncomfortable and leave.

Once again, the girl shrugged, "Today, I took down some Skullsatamon with my friends. We lost a valuable place, and some fellow digimon, so, everything else is just so…minor…don't you think?"

"U-Uh, I…guess…" Zoe looked down, staring into the water at her reflection, face slightly flushed.

"Zoe?"

"Yes?"

"Zephyrmon…she's really beautiful."

Zoe smiled, "Thank you, Naku-chan. HimeSarumon is beautiful, too."

HimeSarumon: The Beast Spirit of the Warrior of Heart. Much like Sarumon, she had ape-like ears, and a tale that curled, hands covered in fur. Though, instead of seeming like a small child, she seemed to be more of a full grown woman, just like the form that Zephyrmon would take. Her hair was long and formed a single braided section that curled into her "tail". She wore tight black slacks and a matching jacket that showed off her stomach, showing her insignia. The jacket hung open, revealing her bandaged up chest. Her weapon was different, was not a bow and arrow. Instead it was a sword that shown brightly when handled perfectly. When Naku fought as the warrior, her skills were accented, her training showed, no one could leave without a scratch on them.

Naku sighed, "I guess she is, thank you. But, she's still no where near as beautiful as Zephyrmon, not even as beautiful as Kazemon."

"Of course she is! You're just being modest!"

"No no, you se-"

"Naku!" someone shouted, the far away echo making it hard to tell who it was that called out to her. "If you don't shut up and agree with Zoe that HimeSarumon is beautiful, gorgeous, than I'll come over there and beat your ass! Understand?!"

Naku was dumbfounded by, whoever it was who yelled at her, and Zoe chuckled, "What about Sarumon?! Isn't she just adorable?!"

"N-No, Sarumon is NOT adorable, she-"

"Damn straight she's adorable! Jeez, Naku, stop doubting yourself! You're acting like that idiot Takuya!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

There was a laugh, "Takuya isn't as modest!"

"All he does is brag!"

"Koichi! Tommy! Why are you siding with him?!"

There was more laughter.

Naku giggled, "They are such a handful. How did you take care of them before?"

"Of course it's because I'm just so amazing!" Zoe smirked. "Though, it seems that you're becoming Koji's tamer."

Naku blushed, "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

"You kno~w!" Zoe's voice broke into a whisper. "Koji has never softened up to someone to quickly, at least, as long as we've known him. He's still not completely open with us, but it seems he's taken quite a liking to you, even though he didn't have any interest in you to begin with."

The blush grew, "H-He's not so open with me…He doesn't care for me…"

"Naku-chan, listen, Koji likes you. If he didn't, would he tell you that you were beautiful or cute?"

"H-He didn't-"

"HimeSarumon? Sarumon? Just a second ago?"

"Th-That was Koji-kun?"

"You couldn't tell? Who did you think it was?"

"…n-not, Koji-kun…"

Zoe sighed, "As soon as we get out of here, out of the digital world, I'm making you two go on a date."

"N-No! You can't! He'll get mad and-"

"Naku! What are you arguing with Zoe about this time?!" Koji shouted.

"N-Nothing!" the timid girl replied.

"I know you're lying! Whatever it is, Zoe's right! Understand?! Jeez! Pain in my ass!"

Naku stared at Zoe, face aflame with scarlet red, and the pixie girl smirked in triumph.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I assure you that I'm not discontinuing this, or any of my fan fictions. During winter break I'll do my best to update, otherwise, I won't be able to update again until my spring break. January 4th**** is when I return to school, so until then, I'll do my best. Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	14. A Dip

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

**I'm back guys! It's summer break which will be for two or three months so I will do my best to update update update! . I love you guys for sticking with me and I hope that I haven't gotten rusty! So, please enjoy the 14****th**** chapter!**

* * *

"_Naku, would you come here a moment?"_

_Five year old Naku obeyed as she slipped from behind the corner and shuffled into the kitchen, towards where her sisters sat at the table, the second oldest sobbing, the oldest holding red eyes and cheeks. Worry grew in the girl's heart, almost not wanting to touch her eldest sister, scared that she too would succumb to their strange illness._

"_What is it, Nee-chan?" she questioned, hesitantly placing a hand on the eighteen-year old's knee._

"_Mother and Father…Naku….they won't be coming here anymore. They won't be coming home…..You see, they're gone and….they're in a better place…and-"_

"_They died? Mother and Father died?" Naku questioned, quite calmly, causing her sister to freeze with shock._

"_Uh…Y-Yes…Naku…they are….dead…." the young blonde wrapped the child in her arms and said, "But, you don't need to worry. I'm going to work hard to take care of you and Aina."_

"_Nee-chan, you don't need to take care of me. I can take care of myself."_

"_Oh, you can, can you?"_

_The tiny brunette's hear froze at her sister's tone. Suddenly, everything became black, darkness enveloped her and her sister. Aina out of sight and a flash of pain ran through her as she was grabbed by her hair, she started crying._

"_You can take care of yourself? Then, how about you just go do that? I know a nice place where kids can go take care of themselves!"_

_A building came into view, an old broken down building, cracks going up and down its sides. Naku's eyes widened in terror and she screamed, clawing at her sister's wrist, clawing, scratching and making it bleed. "No! No! No! I don't want to go there! No! Please! Nee-chan! I'll be good! I'll be good! I'll be good!"_

"_Too late, now, Naku-chan~!" she laughed. "I've already made up my mind! This will be your new home and you will love it!"_

_Naku screamed "No!" once more, so loud, it echoed. It echoed in her mind _and her eyes flew open as a strangled noise escaped her mouth. She sat up, looked around her and sighed. She was still in the inn and everyone was sleeping.

She did her best to calm down her breathing, not wanting to wake up the others, Zoe sleeping next to her and Bokomon and Neemon slept on her other side, Patamon sleeping in her bed, curled in a tiny ball, the boys all sleeping on the other side of the room. Naku laid back down in her bed, hating the feel of warmth through her body, the sweat, and the trembling that made her nauseous. She needed air. Slowly and carefully, she slipped from under the blankets, not wanting to wake up the young digimon on them. She grabbed her robe from the headboard of the bed and tossed it onto her shoulder, tiptoeing out of the room. Naku rushed quietly down the hall and out the door that led to the patio, closing her eyes as a rush of cool midnight air embraced her. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to the edge where there were a few steps leading to the mixed bathing unit, she silently sat on the top step, resting her feet on the one below it and letting her face fall into her knees.

_Damn. Need to be careful here. I have more important things to think about. Not something that has already happened. It's not going to change anything. I just need to breathe and relax If I'm all jittery then I won't be able to help anyone._ A loud sigh escaped her and slowly she felt her racing heart slow its pace. However, he peaceful moment was ruined by the sound of the door closing, _Damn, forgot to do that._ She looked over her shoulder to see Koji standing there in his light blue robe, hair let loose, some tucked behind an ear on one side, and he didn't seem happy, though luckily not pissed.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned, leaning against the door and crossing his arms in front of him.

Naku stared at him for a moment before turning to look in front of her, at the door to the changing room. "It was hot in the room. I wanted some fresh air."Koji was silent, he didn't reply.

"Koji-kun isn't the air out here so cool? So refreshing? It feels so nice on the skin!"

"You could get a cold. You should put your robe on."

"…hmmm…yeah…I guess…." she mumbled, standing up making Koji look away, feeling a bit awkward seeing her in a sports bra and panties.

He glimpsed momentarily at her to check if she was done, happy to see that he robe was tied around her. "Hey," he called, making her turn to face him.

"Yes?"

"You should go back to bed. If you don't rest up you'll be exhausted tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," she replied, putting on a smile that Koji couldn't believe.

"You can, can you?"

Naku flinched, hearing those words, the same as the ones that her sister had spoken in her nightmare. A tear grew in the corner of her eye, something that Koji quickly caught. He pushed himself from the door and calmly walked over to her, stopping when they were inches apart.

"What's wrong?" he asked, almost as if demanding to know. The girl shook her head, eyes closing as she lowered it, trying not to stare into his blue eyes. "Naku," he called, placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up, but her eyes kept shut, "look at me and tell me what's wrong."

"No," she whispered.

"Naku-"

"I-I'm ok, Koji-kun," she said, eyes peering open as she pulled away from him. "No need to worry."

Pulling his hand back to his side, he glared slightly, almost pouting, "I'm not worried."

Naku smiled, "Of course." She turned on her toe, and jumped down the steps before making her way to the hot spring's changing room. "Koji, let's relax and go swimming!"

"What?" she saw him twitch, a blush forming on his cheeks. "That's the mixed unit."

"So?"

"We can't go in there!"

"Why not? It's mixed, that means we _can_ go in."

"No. I don't go in those. Not with you either."

"But, Koji, we can just go in in our underwear. It's like going in bathing suits!"

Koji only stared in shock. What was he supposed to do? Should he go with her? No! He had no reason to go with her. Although, a part of him did….a part of him wanted to say yes and follow her in. She was upset, and this could make her feel better, his mind told him. "Damn it!" he shouted, causing Naku to jump in fright. He sighed, "If you really want to…then I guess we could go in….for a bit…"

Naku grinned widely and brightly, "Really?"

Red cheeks glowed and Koji nodded silently. Naku giggled and ran over to him, grabbing his arm and yanking him towards the room. Once inside she threw off her robe, turning around to see Koji slowly removing his, placing it in a basket, leaving him in black boxers. He dared not to look up at Naku, hating his decision already as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the spring.

It wasn't a surprise to see that it was empty, and Naku was elated to see that it was wide and possibly even warmer than the others. She released Koji's hand and in one swift motion jumped into the lake-like body, causing small waves to flow out. Naku resurfaced, quite loudly with a gasp, flipping her head back to keep her hair out of her eyes. She looked up at Koji and smiled.

"Come on, it's perfect!"

Koji sighed before timidly stepping in, letting out another sigh, a different type before sitting down and settling in. "This is…really nice," he mumbled.

"Isn't it?" she laid back, letting herself float, stomach showing like a small island, being chilled by the cool air. "It feels like heaven."

"…Hey, Naku?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it…that you don't care?"

"About what?"

"…this? Most people…wouldn't think of something like this. Like earlier, you didn't care to…. 'reveal' yourself to Takuya and me. You don't seem like a slut so…it's a bit confusing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that…well…I…don't care? I'm used to it."

"Used to having guys looking at you?"

"Well, I was raised in a place where boys and girls changed in front of each other, bathed with each other, with supervision from the adults."

"What kind of place is that? I thought you only had two sisters."

"I do but…"

"But, what?"

"I was raised in an orphanage."

* * *

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading, please review! Love you guys! Sorry if it wasn't too great, I'll do my best to make it all better!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	15. Just a Bit Closer

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

* * *

Koji was, to say the least, surprised by the girl's answer. "An…orphanage?"

Naku nodded, "Yes."

"But, you were telling me about your sisters before. Were you lying?"

"No."

"Then, how is it that you were raised in an…you were…you were adopted?"

"Well…if you really want to know…I could…explain…"

"Uh…" Koji froze momentarily, suddenly realizing how pushy he was becoming, asking questions and he became sheepish, a shamed blush in his cheeks. "N-No…I'm sorry…you don't have to explain anything that you don't want to… I'm sorry…I…"

A giggle crossed the bath's steamy air, making Koji's cheeks turn another shade of pink before he looked up at the brunette who smiled gently at him. "You don't have to be sorry, Koji-kun," she told him. "There's nothing wrong with being curious."

"S…So, you wouldn't…mind? Mind explaining anything?"

"No, of course not."

"But, you…"

"Koji-kun, if you don't want to hear it then…I won't say anything about it."

Staring down at his reflection in the water, his blue eyes wavered, he frowned at his facial expressions before he let out a heavy sigh, "No. I'm sorry. It's none of my business. None of that concerns me. Don't tell me anything. You don't have to."

"What if I wanted to?" Naku grinned, teasing him, seeing his comfort being tilted and shaken.

The boy looked up, features toned in a serious manner, "Then, you can tell me. Though, you don't want to, do you? Not now, at least."

Silence came, Naku only stared at Koji, no smile, yet no look of hurt, just blank, a gentle blank. With a sigh of her own, the young girl fell back into the spring, letting out loud splash of water spray up around her, waving out. "You know," she said, "you can tell me anything anytime, right, Koji-kun?"

More silence filled the night air, Koji looking into the girl's violet eyes before turning his gaze into a far off corner, seeming to frown when he sunk into the water, letting it rest below his squinted eyes. Another laugh escaped the girl, she turned onto her stomach, swimming about in a curve until she came behind Koji, wrapping her arms around his neck. Startled, Koji rose, chest coming out of the water and dragging Naku up, her chin resting on his right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, leering down at her in suspicion.

"What does it look like?" she grinned at her reply, making him sigh in frustration.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you!"

"I'm the one who needs comfort?"

"Of course."

"I think you're wrong. The one who needs comfort is definitely not me."

"Then, who is it?"

"You."

"Oh?" Naku leaned up, turning so her mouth, lips were brushing the skin of Koji's ear. "Then, are you going to comfort me?"

A dark red invading his cheeks, Koji broke from the girl's hold, scooting away with a hand on the ear she had whispered into, the feeling of her breath giving him tingles and making him shiver. "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?" he stammered.

"Doing?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"I just wanted to know if you would be the one to comfort me."

"Well, I won't be!"

"You're the only who thinks I need to be comforted."

"I'm the only one whose seen you acting like someone who needs to be comforted! Something obviously happened earlier to make you so obviously upset."

"If I told you that nothing happened, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Do you believe in anything that I say?"

Once again, Koji fell into complete silence. Staring, gazing at the girl before him, he only shook his head. "Naku," he began, "I still don't know you that well."

"Koichi does," Naku blurted, instantly gaining, taking control of the boy's attention. "Koichi, he trusts me. He believes in the words I tell him. Why don't you?"

"Koichi is a very gullible person."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've only known him for about the same amount of time as me, but you trust him."

"He's my brother!"

"As far as you know."

Koji sighed, "Look, we went over this already. I know the two of you…Koichi and you…but…that's just the way I am."

"I know!" Naku groaned. "I know! I know that's the way you are, and I promised myself that I would wait. I would wait for you to believe me, but…but I…" Tears filling to the brim, Naku's hands flew to erase them. "I'm sorry."

The girl, seeming so pitiful, did she always look so fragile? Shoulders hunched and shaking as half-hidden sobs slipped between her quivering lips. Her eyes shining, shining more than ever before as the moons hit them, reflecting off of them and the tears that clung to her lashes. Why? With her reddened flushed cheeks, why did she seem so…just so… She was sincere, wasn't she? Her feelings are truly sincere. But, what about…?

"Naku," Koji called, staring uneasily her. "Naku, don't cry. I'm sorry that I…can't do anything for you…"

The brunette shook her head, " No! That's not it! Koji-kun…Koji-kun…Koji-kun always…always…Koji-kun…!"

Placing a hand on her head, Koji pat it, hoping to comfort and soothe the girl to stop her weeping. However, when the child clung to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, embracing him, he slightly jumped as he did before from being startled.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just…just…please…for a m-moment?"

With an inward sigh, Koji found himself unable to refuse her, and though she never asked it, hesitantly, the young light warrior returned her embrace, cheek resting against the top of her head.

* * *

"Koji-kun?" Naku called as they pulled their clothes back on in the dressing room.

"Yeah?"

"Um…thank you…very much."

Koji paused just as he was about to put on his yellow shirt, turning his gaze over to her, noticing her flushed cheeks as she stared down at her robe, fiddling with the soft stray strings. He smiled, "It was nothing, really. Just forget about it. Besides, we have to get back to bed. If the others wake up before we get back, who knows what will happen."

Naku nodded, giggling, yet her eyes still attached to the blue robe, "Yes. That's true."

Letting out his own chuckles out, Koji continued in replacing his shirt before grabbing his own robe and slipping his arms into them. "So, are you comforted?"

The question caught the young warrior off guard. She looked up, hands clutching onto the article of clothing. "What?"

"Hm?"

A smirk is what was given in return of her question, a smirk that made her smile. She once again nodded, her smile shy, "Yes. I'm comforted."

* * *

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading, please review! Love you guys!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	16. Koichi

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

* * *

"You guys sure were out late last night," Koichi hummed as the group was once again out on the road. Everyone stopped, however, to turn and look at him.

"Who was out?" Zoe asked, a blonde brow raised in curiosity at the sudden words that the raven haired boy spoke.

"Koji and Naku-chan, of course."

Those not involved with this accusation gasped before staring at the two mentioned. Koji held a glare towards his brother as Naku seemed kept her gaze on the ground, a redness across her cheeks as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"What were you guys doing?" Koichi queried with a grin.

Koji huffed, relaxing as he peeked at the brunette beside him from the corner of his eye, "We weren't together, if that's what you're implying. I was taking a walk for some fresh air. I didn't even bump into Naku."

The older twin crossed his arms in front of him as he kept a skeptic stare with his brother's eyes. "I saw you two come in together and you were both wet," he stated. "I could tell by how damp your hair looked."

The glare returned, "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Well, stop it. It's none of your business."

"Um," Naku looked up at Koichi and the group, biting her lip. "I wasn't feeling good last night. Koji-kun found me. And…we went swimming to relax. I was really…sad…and Koji-kun made me feel better. So…I'm sorry…please don't bother him." With the last few words Naku bowed her torso as if instead of asking she was begging.

Koichi suddenly felt his stomach churn. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Naku-chan. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't bullying you again."

"I don't bully her," Koji growled, eyes narrowed at the insult.

"You aren't exactly the nicest to her," J.P. claimed, hands on his hips.

"That doesn't mean I bully her."

"L-Let's just keep going and forget this, ok, everyone?" Naku insisted.

"Yeah," Zoe nodded, smile seeming lopsided, nervous and awkward. "If we stand around here doing nothing then who's going to protect the Digital World?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Takuya shouted, pumping a fist into the air and starting his march down the road, Tommy following, and soon the rest of the group.

* * *

The day had dragged on and the group was uncomfortably quiet. No one dared to say a word after what happened. Koichi kept to the left of the group, Koji kept to the right, Naku was somewhere in the middle. While Takuya was in front, the rest were between the three awkward individuals, as if acting like a barrier to stop any confrontations that wouldn't be beneficial to the quest. The stunning this was, even the digimon felt uneasy. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were all so quiet, it seemed to emphasize the general mood that everyone carried.

Before long it was night once more. The day went so fast that no one could really believe it, especially with the lack of a digimon or a knight attacking them. They decided to set up camp in the forest they were traveling through. Koichi offered to take watch while the other slept. And, with empty stomachs, the children, and digimon, laid their heads and slept.

Koichi was fine. He liked the night air, and the glow from the digital moons was nice and gave enough light for him to make out anything suspicious. Maybe it was him being the spirit of darkness that he felt so calmed and relax. He wasn't sure, but he tried not to mind it. No matter how it came to be, Koichi needed to believe that this was a good thing. Coming to the Digital World was the best thing. He _needed_ to believe that.

"Koichi-kun?"

The raven turned from where he sat beneath a large tree close to the group that was sleeping. Well, all except for Naku who came up from behind, falling to her hands and knees as she smiled at the boy.

"N-Naku-chan, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping," Koichi insisted as he fully turned to face her, but she only giggled.

"I'm not tired, surprisingly, so I thought I would help out. Two pairs of eyes are better than one right?"

"Well, yeah, but…are you sure? There's nothing all that exciting about looking out for possibly nothing."

"Well, when you have two people, it's less lonely, right? That way we can make it fun."

Koichi rose a brow, "Wouldn't that be a little distracting though?"

"Maybe," Naku shrugged. "But, my reflexes and attentiveness are super sharp so we're fine!"

"If you say so," the boy laughed.

The brunette nodded before suddenly seeming a little off. "Hey, Koichi-kun? Why did you do that earlier?"

"Hm? Oh! I told you the reason, right? To make sure he wasn't bullying you."

"It almost sounded like you wanted to tease him."

"Well," Koichi sighed, "I just wanted to know what you two were doing. It just…struck me as odd…I don't know I felt a bit uncomfortable."

Naku's brows rose, "Why?"

"I don't know. It just…" Koichi glanced at Naku, looking into her violet eyes for a moment.

Naku, suddenly feeling awkward at the silence that the boy fell under, him seeming dazed, tugged on his bangs, "Koichi-kun?"

Hearing her voice and feeling the light pull on his hair, Koichi snapped back to reality with flushed cheeks. He turned so his back was facing the girl and he coughed out a response, "I really think you should go to sleep, Naku-chan. You didn't really get any last night."

The brunette smiled weakly as she crawled over, sitting beside Koichi, hugging her knees as she stared straight ahead of her. "It's ok, Koichi-kun," he whispered, leaning against his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading, please review! Love you guys!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	17. Distance

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you *bows*!**

* * *

The sun was bright and unrelenting on Koichi's eyes when they first cracked open. The sudden light scorching at his pupils and making him wince to protect them from the unforgiving rays. He yawned, rubbing at his eye as he wondered when he had fallen asleep, which then led him to wonder what was pressed against his chest as he sat against the tree he remembered from last night. He glanced down and was surprised to see a sleeping brunette.

Naku, eyes closed and breath steady, was comfortably leaning against his chest; the crown of her head pressing against the crook of his neck, half of her face burred into his collar bone, his left arm felt numb as it cushioned her back from the rough bark of the tree. She didn't stir at all, and Koichi was unsure as to what he should do. He briefly thought of waking the girl but when he noticed how peacefully she slept, and thought of how little rest she must have had the night before, he couldn't bring himself to shake the girl off.

He sighed and stilled, staring out at in front of him at the grass and trees, the way the sun's light sparkled through the leaves and left an array of designs on the forest floor. There was a small breeze that felt nice on his skin as he inhaled the aroma of the nearby plants; not disliking it at all. He closed his eyes, mind numbing as he did, though he could not sleep. He felt something against the side of his ribs. It felt like something poking at him at steady pace. He peeked his eyes open, down at Naku. It was the pulse of her heart.

It felt almost strange, for it was certainly foreign to him, and made his own heart gain a bit of speed. He wondered if she could feel his heart pumping as she stirred slightly, her hair falling over her cheeks and a bit into her eyes. When she seemed at ease once more, Koichi reached his free hand up and tucked the hair behind her ear, smiling slightly at the serene expression she held upon her face.

"Hey, Koichi!" The raven's head snapped up and shock came upon him as his brother came from around another tree. "You awa-" Koji paused a step at the sight before him, words losing volume and eventually life as he stared, trying to register as to why his brother was curled together with Naku.

"Ah, Koji-" the Dark warrior began but was caught off by a mumble and the stirring of, once again, the brunette against him.

She slowly lifted her head, palms of her hands rubbing at her eyes as she murmured, "Koji?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Koji-kun!"

The young Light warrior turned, making way back towards the camp and Naku's face fell. She looked back towards the warmth beside her, seeing Koichi and her heart fell. The older twin slipped from her, rising to his feet and chasing after his brother, calling out his name.

"Koji, wait!" he shouted.

"Why?" the younger snapped back, stopping his advancement forward and turning on heel to face his brother.

"Because," Koichi paused, taking just one step further towards Koji, leaving a few yards between the two of them. "You've got it wrong. It wasn't like that."

Koji huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he seemed to be glaring ever so slightly, "Like what? You think I care about what you and that girl do?"

"Why else would you leave like that? You're upset Koji, I can tell."

"If I'm upset," the younger growled, "it's because I'm pissed at her. Cuddling up next to you when she says I'm the one she likes. Like I said before, I don't need some stupid girl to use my brother as a substitute because she can't get to me."

Koichi frowned, "Koji, it's not like that I said!"

"Then, explain! Why was her head on your shoulder and your arm around waist?"

"We just fell asleep like that! She came to keep me company and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up with her leaning against me! _Nothing_ happened!"

"Nothing?"

Koichi flinched. He was suddenly remembering that moment, him staring into her eyes, her tugging on his bangs and calling his name, the way his heart skipped just a tiny tick at the expression of her face, her voice. And, then, that previous moment before she woke up… Why was he remembering that? Nothing happened, right?

Koji scoffed, "Whatever. If you want a lying girl like her to be your girlfriend then it's not my problem."

"K-Koji-!"

"You like her don't you?"

Koichi's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"I'm not blind. You talk to her all the time, and you let her hang all over you. You like her."

"I…" the elder twin's hands turned to fists and he grit his teeth. "So, I get along with her. Yeah, I like her, but not in that way! We're just friends! She and I are new and so…maybe that's why we get along better. Does it matter?"

"I don't want her to take advantage of you!"

_Slap!_

Koji was…speechless. So swift. Koichi stood before him, arm stretched across his torso and extended almost perfectly, a stern scowl on his face. Koji's left cheek stung and it took a second for him to realize he's been hit.

"Koji," Koichi called, voice low. "That girl. She loves you. Whether you believe it or not. She's a nice girl. She's kind. And, she worries. She'd never do what you're accusing her of."

There was a pregnant pause and Koji avoided the gaze of the other. He gently rubbed at the burn of his cheek, then asked, "How would you know that?"

"Because I talk to her. More than you do. And, I listen."

Koji opened his mouth to speak once more, but stopped. He said nothing, turned, and walked away.

"Koji!"

"Just leave me alone!"

And so he did. Koichi stood where he was, watching his twin disappear from his sight. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking back over, seeing Naku standing timidly a small distance away by the tree, a stream of tears falling from only one eye, her right one, the other remaining dry, though both her cheeks were red. If Koichi looked carefully, he would be able to see her legs trembling, along with her bottom lip.

"Naku-chan…"

"I'm sorry…I'm…so sorry…"

* * *

"This is getting to be a handful," Takuya whined, scratching at his head in thought as an emergency meeting was set up between him, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, and the digimon.

"We can't just stay here," J.P. stated. "We need to get on the road. Who knows what those Knights will do if we stay here too long."

"But, J.P., even if we leave, what if something happens?" Zoe asked. "I mean, with those three at odds we're at a disadvantage."

"There has to be something we can do," Tommy insisted.

"We make them all friends again," Neemon answered, earning him a look from Bokomon.

"Well, that goes without saying," the little white digimon replied in a rather exasperated tone.

"But, how?" Takuya queried. "How are we supposed to get three of them to sit down without one of them snapping at the other or crying?"

"This is wasting time if you ask me," J.P. frowned, crossing his arms. "We should just get going."

"J.P. were you not listening to what I said a second ago?" Zoe inquired, annoyed.

"I did. I still think we should get going. Koji, Koichi, and Naku aren't so immature as to cause trouble during a battle. If something happens they'll take care of it."

"But, how can you be so sure?" Tommy questioned.

"Because I trust them. I know you guys are worried, and yeah, I'm not happy with what's going on with them either, but it's their business and our business is to save the digital world, right?"

"Right."

Takuya nodded, "Yeah, you're right, J.P. I'm sure they'll put aside whatever it is if it comes down to a fight between us and the Knights."

Zoe giggled and admitted with a smile, "Wow, J.P., I'm impressed. I never thought you could be so mature."

"Well, thanks," J.P. grinned back, then paused. "Wait." Was that an insult? Or…what?

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	18. Another Reason

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you**!

* * *

"So, where exactly does this leave us?" J.P. queried as the group marched on as usual.

"Well, we're not sure where the knights are going to attack next," Takuya sighed, rubbing the back of his neck almost woefully. "So, there isn't much we can do but to keep going forward and hope that next place we stop at is still there and that we can protect it from the knights."

"What do you mean 'hope' we can protect it?" Zoe questioned. "Of course we'll be able to! Where ever it is next, the knights won't get it this time!"

"Yeah, because we won't let Lucemon get out," Tommy grinned.

"That's because we can't let him."

"What do you three think?" Tommy looked over at Koji, Koichi, and Naku who were each dragging behind at different distances apart, Koichi in the middle as though he drew the line between his brother and the girl who was distressing him so.

Though, there were barely any signs that Tommy was acknowledged. Koji seemed to be completely ignoring the whole situation as Koichi and Naku both peeked up at the younger boy, they glanced at each other before their eyes fell to the earth.

"U-Um…" Naku mumbled. "I have no doubts that we will try our hardest. But, if we succeed or not is not something one can predict and to go in blindly believing we will win to begin with, may lead to our downfall."

"Well ain't that one of the most negative things I've ever heard," J.P. sighed.

"She's got a point, J.P.," Takuya groaned. "If we go in with all overconfident then who knows what could happen."

"Oh, wow, it's strange to hear something like that come from you, Takuya," Zoe gaped. "Usually you're Mr. Overconfidence himself."

"Yeah, well…someone needs to be the voice of reason since ours…" Takuya grew silent as he peeked over his shoulder at Koji, but only for a moment before said boy's eyes turned dagger-like in a warm glare towards him.

"If you've got something to say, then say it," Koji growled.

Takuya frowned, "Look Koji, all I was saying was that you aren't saying much about anything right now, so if you, my usual source or reason, aren't going to say anything, then someone has to, right?"

"Are you saying I'm not pulling my weight?"

"No, that's not-"

"Seems like it."

"Koji-"

"Like I said, if you've got something to say, then say it!"

"Hey, Koji, calm down!" Zoe hollered, stepping in between the two boys, halting the group entirely, one seeming to pounce on the other. "We all know you aren't in the best mood at the moment, and we're not trying to attack you, especially Takuya."

J.P. nodded, "Yeah, so don't go taking it out on him, all right?"

Koji's glare didn't die down; instead he remained silent as he turned his gaze away, continuing to walk and encouraging the rest of the group to march forward, Koichi and Naku still lagging behind quietly. Zoe looked over her shoulder before silently letting herself fall back so she was walking next to Naku, peeking over at Koichi who was still a ways away.

"Hey, Naku-chan," Zoe whispered, "is everything really not okay?"

The brunette looked up at the blonde girl before her eyes fell, hands stuffed into her deep pockets of her midnight colored shorts, "I…don't know. I think I might have done something to hinder Koji-kun and Koichi-kun."

"But, you didn't really do anything though, did you?"

Naku shook her head, "Maybe it's just everything I've done. Koichi-kun is such a kind person, just like Koji-kun, and so perhaps I've been taking advantage of him like Koji-kun thinks."

"I think…Koji is just being protective of his brother. You know, since their situation is a bit…unique."

"That's…understandable…"

"Why don't you try to explain everything to Koji then?"

"Erm, Zoe…" Naku looked up at the girl with a lopsided smile. "I know you want to help, for Koji-kun, Koichi-kun, and me, and the group, but…the three of us…really will work this out. Everything will be fine in the end, I'm sure."

Zoe became silent before sighing. She nodded and gave a soft smile to the brunette brows furrowed as though saying "I really hope so" before walking up ahead, leaving Koichi and Naku behind once more.

The boy then glanced at the girl who instantly felt his eyes on her. He flinched when their eyes met but he didn't look away, both wearing red on their cheeks. And then, just as quietly as before, they turned away from each other, their minds abuzz on what was happening and what the next step should be.

* * *

"Help! Help! Heeeeelp!" a pathetic cry bombarded the ears of the young warriors before suddenly a small pink looking rat; by far not one of the cuter creatures they've seen; scrambled into their view and towards them, stopping only when he hit Takuya's shin, latching onto it and making the boy cringe. "Help me! Please!"

"Bokomon, who is this guy?"

"That would be Chuumon," Bokomon replied, having already taken out his book. "Chuumon is a beast type at the rookie level. You can usually find one with a Sukamon, and together the two cause mayhem with their tricks and brutish ways."

"Well, that doesn't sound all too good, but it doesn't change the fact that he needs our help," Tommy stated before turning to Chuumon. "What's wrong, Chuumon?"

"There's a horrible digimon destroying our home! Please stop it! Before you we know it, our home could be lost forever!"

"You don't think…" J.P. started. "The Royal Knights?"

"We should check just in case," Takuya stated. "Chuumon, can you show us the way?"

Chuumon smiled with utter glee before nodding, "Yes! Please come! Come! Follow me!" Chuumon released his hold on Takuya before scurrying back from whence he came, the group following hurriedly.

And there, in the middle of the tiny village of several rookie level digimon; Tentomon, Chuumon, and Impmon; was…

A Monochromon…

Going on a rampage.

The group sighed collectively before Naku stood in front. "I'll take care of him I guess."

_**Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!**_

"HimeSarumon!"

"Now, Monochromon, let's tango~" HimeSarumon took up her sword, smirking before aiming it at the enraged digimon who only paused a moment before charging straight towards the female warrior. The others behind her scattered as she used her sword as a shield to the monster's horn, being pushed back slightly before halting, feet implanted firmly to the ground before she jumped up high, using her beastly strength to shove Monochromon back as she hopped over him, making a flip or two before landing perfectly behind him and with one simple slash…

He was gone…

"That was boring," HimeSarumon sighed before de-digivolving back to Tsuki Naku who seemed to be panting as the rest of the digimon of the village came out from hiding, as well as her friends.

"That's so odd," Bokomon hummed as the other digimon rejoiced. "Why would a Monochromon be here of all places? Where there are so many trees?"

"Maybe it's because of the damage to the digital world?" Zoe suggested. "Like how in our world, deforestation and other elements that are affected by humans can cause a change in the population of a species or force one to relocate."

"I think you have a point," Koji nodded.

"Which means, that there are probably more incidents like this all over the digital world," Koichi frowned.

"And, just another reason that we need to bring down the Royal Knights."

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	19. A Party After

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you**!

* * *

As thanks for saving their tiny village from the sudden attack of a digi-gone-wild, the small, rather strange, variety of digimon that inhabited the area decided to grant the children with a feast and a place to stay for the night. Though, most of the thanks was given towards Naku for she was the one who took care of the Monochromon, the others were treated as extras but with almost the same amount of repect.

"Well this sorta stinks," J.P. whined as he poked at the substance in his bowl, laughter, music, and dancing held within the broad tent they all sat under, the young heroes aligned at the front, Naku settled in the middle with a hat made of straw on her head; a gift from one of the younger digimon. To her left sat Takuya, Zoe, and J.P., her right was where Tommy, Koichi, and Koji stayed. Her cheeks were a bright pink as she did her best to smile at the elated creatures and their hospitality.

Meanwhile, Zoe couldn't help but to elbow the older boy in the ribs, earning a pained grunt, "J.P. that's rude!"

J.P. held his side, one eye clenched shut the other narrowed in the numbing pain, "I'm not talking about the food. I meant this whole…_thing_."

Takuya snorted as he looked over at the thunder-based warrior, "That's specific."

The other gave a sigh, "I mean, it kinda stinks that these guys are giving special treatment to Naku when any one of us could have taken care of their problem. It just makes sense to treat us all equally."

"J.P. there's no need to be jealous, after all, you're _still_ getting food," Zoe stated, one brow curved as she tried to smile at how the boy seemed so silly.

"It just…bothers me is all…"

"Well, leave it be," Takuya replied, trying to keep his voice down so as not to be heard by the brunette they were conversing about. "She's been pretty bummed lately and this might raise her spirits up."

"Takuya!"

The goggled young man flinched at the sound of his name. He looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Naku, "Y-Yeah?" _She didn't hear anything, did she?_

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"H-Huh?!" Takuya's eyes blinked several times as his mind tried to register the girl's request. "D-Dance?"

The young brunette nodded, "Yeah!"

"Um, sure-wa-!" Almost instantly, Naku grabbed Takuya by the wrist and took him out to the floor with the digimon, eyes following their savior with her friend in tow, while other eyes followed with just a bit less fondness.

"W-What…?" Zoe twitched, seeing the scene before her with astonishment. "W-Why Takuya?"

J.P. sighed, taking a bite of his food before mumbling, "Just let her have her fun, Zoe, remember?"

"Tch, how lame," Koji murmured under his breath, earning the eyes of his brother to land on him with a frown on his lips.

"Koji," Koichi seemed to give him a warning tone that received the younger's glare.

However, Koji said nothing in response. His eyes followed Naku and Takuya clumsily dancing. The girl laughing as she moved her body, not even a bit majestically, all rough and random, and yet still fitting. The boy appeared to be attempting to match her, but failing to do so as he was giving his own awkward laughs. Despite it all, it actually seemed as though they were having…fun…

It wasn't long before the music ended. There were claps and Naku gave Takuya a bow, who then mirrored her action with a laugh of his own. The two sat back down, sweating lightly with deeply flushed cheeks, giggles in their hearts that led to two unsettled stares from either side of the long table that stretched out before them.

"You looked like you had fun there, Takuya," Zoe stated, eyes lowered, brows high, and mouth tight, she seemed rigid but the young man didn't look to notice a thing.

"Yeah, it actually was, which surprised me a little," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. "I'm a little tired now but my heart is just racing from all of that excitement just then."

Suddenly, Zoe stood, the music starting up once again, she was red in the face as her hands fisted at her sides, "Takuya, you stupid jerk!" And, without another word, she turned, stomping out of the tent, leaving the male brunette to sit there, wide-eyed and confused.

"What did _I_ do?!"

J.P. sighed, frowning slightly, "You really are a stupid jerk if you don't know that."

"Huh?" But, the disgruntled J.P. said nothing more and kept to his food, leaving the warrior of flame lost in what he could possibly have done to earn such attitudes from his teammates.

* * *

By mid-night, the party had cooled. Digimon had left to their own tents and the children were escorted to theirs. Each and every one of them were exhausted, Tommy had to be carried over by J.P. as he fell into a deep sleep at the table. It was one large tent, similar to the one they had left, and matts with blankets and pillows were laid out for each of them, and they took these resting places quickly. And the night stilled.

It wasn't until several hours later that one among them stirred, and even sat up. Scratching at the top of his head, a young raven-haired boy looked around, eyes wincing in the dark, the thin sheen of the moons' light partially visible through the fabric of the tent. He sighed, feeling restless, standing and carefully tip-toeing his way through until he slipped out, breathing in the cool night's air. He sighed, inhaling, exhaling, until he heard something, a sort of mumbled whisper, and even something along the lines of a sob. He looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, and he followed it. Followed it into the nearby trees until he came across the source. It was Naku.

The young brunette was sitting hunched over, whispering to herself the same words over and over, a few sniffles and hiccups cutting in-between. Her shoulders were shaking and the boy suddenly found himself unaware of what to do. His gut told him to reach out to her, but his mind shouted to run. He didn't want to deal with any part of this girl anymore, he thought, but he just couldn't go back to sleep after knowing that she was out here for whatever reason crying and trying to calm herself down. He grit his teeth, "Naku?"

Almost instantly, the girl turned around, tears streaming down her face, and some sort of ovular object was held in her hands, but the boy couldn't see it very well, "K-Koji-kun?"

"You don't look very good," he stated simply.

Naku sniffled, rubbing the back of her wrist against her eyes to dry them, "I just…h-had a bad d-dream, is all."

Koji stood there, unsure of how to respond. Blood rushing in his ears as thoughts bombarded his mind. His eyes closed as he released a breath. "Do you mind…if I take a seat?"

"Eh?" Naku rose a brow, cheeks furiously red from her crying. "Um, s-sure."

Silently, Koji kneeled beside the girl, sitting down cross-legged with a grunt before looking at her, her violet eyes staring at what he now realized to be a locket. "Where'd you get that from?"

"I've always had it. It's been in one of my…z-zipped up pockets. It's s-safer there than on my neck." A moment passed, the light warrior said nothing, shifting and noticeably uncomfortable. "You…don't have to be out here…Koji-kun. I know…you don't want to deal with me."

"I'm not gonna leave you out here looking so miserable after a nightmare," Koji spat.

"It was…just a bad dream…not a nightmare…"

"Just a 'bad dream' wouldn't make you so upset like this," the raven-haired boy looked over at the girl. "That other night, you had a bad dream. That other night I saw you outside."

"I like to be alone," Naku sighed. "If I'm around the others-"

"So what if they find out? Do you not trust them?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Teammates trust and lean on each other, you know?" Naku remained silent, knees knocking together as her eyes focused on her locket before opening it, handing it over to Koji, not facing him at all. Almost hesitantly, Koji took it, looking down a concentrating on the image in the weak light. Two women smiling, both with long bright blonde hair, one with green eyes, and the other with brown, both with an arm about the shoulders of a young brown-haired boy with violet eyes. The women in sundresses, a mix of orange, yellow, and red, while the boy was wearing a heavy black t-shirt.

"Who're they?" he asked.

"My siblings."

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	20. Locket

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you**!

* * *

"Your siblings…huh…" Koji thought out loud, analyzing the picture. "I thought you said you only had two older sisters."

"I do," Naku answered. "Those are them right there."

"I see that, they don't look anything like you at all."

"They take after our father. I'm more like my grandmother."

"That's just complicated," the raven-haired boy frowned, but his eyes kept glued to the child in the middle. "Who's this boy?"

"Huh? What boy?"

"This one," Koji pointed at the small boy in the picture. "He looks…familiar, like I've seen him before."

Naku looked over Koji's shoulder, and giggled, sniffling a little still from her tears earlier, "That's me!"

Koji's face fell, becoming blank as he looked to the girl, "You're kidding…"

The young brunette's laughter continued as her arms wrapped about her sides in comfort, "No! I took when I first started going to our school. Since it was a change in my life, I cut off all of my hair to symbolize my new beginning. I usually wear dark and larger clothes because they are just comfier to me. That's why I used to get picked on in school all the time. The boys didn't like how 'boyish' I seemed to be."

His eyes slid down, examining the girl before shrugging, "Well, you don't really wear the most feminine clothes."

"Yeah, and I'm fighter, I speak my mind and things like that. People think that I try to be a boy but really I'm just…well…being tough, I guess. I'm just me. For a few years I was in an orphanage until my sisters could take care of me. I became so indifferent to everything that dressing the way I did, talking the way I did, it didn't seem like I was 'different' from other girls. And, my sisters never said anything about it either." Naku sighed, eyes falling to the ground once more, "I guess I'm just really strange."

"You got that right."

"Eh?" Naku rose a thin brow, not expecting such a sudden reply. Though, she should have expected something so honest to come from Koji.

"Aside from what you've told me," the raven stated, "I already knew that you were odd. It's a simple fact."

At first, Naku sat there, a little chilled by Koji's cold words, until she looked up and saw a small lift in the corner of his mouth, a smirk. In relief, she gave a small laugh, sitting up, hands on her knees, "Well, you're a bit strange, too!"

"I have to be to listen to _your_ nonsense!" That response made Naku laugh even harder, and even caused Koji himself to chuckle at her response before something hit him suddenly. "Though, looking at you like this, I still feel like I've seen you like this before."

The brunette perked up, a smile on her face, "You mean, like…you're starting to believe me? About what I said you did?"

"I don't know about that, though…" Koji looked over to her, meeting her violet colored eyes. "Er, did you look like this when you first came to school?"

"Ah? Yeah, I cut it right before. My hair grows kinda fast and I even cut it a little just before you guys came along, but it's still a bit longer than that time when you helped me."

"And…you wore clothes like this?" he added, pointing to her heavy black shirt.

"Yeah, I do quite often, I said."

Koji sat there, thinking, before shaking his head, "Never mind, forget it."

"Wha-?! What do you mean 'forget it'?!" Naku cried. "You might be remembering!"

"Or, maybe I'm just putting together a false story started off from your lies," the young light warrior growled.

"You can't…You can't be really thinking that!"

"It's a thought that's crossed my mind, so sue me."

"A-Ah," Naku was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open, brows furrowed as her frustration slowly started to cross onto her features before she suddenly released an aggravated scream. She hopped onto her feet, a scowl on her lips, and she turned on her heel, back towards the direction of the tent where the others were.

"Hey!" Koji turned around where he sat, seeming bewildered by the girl's sudden change in mood. "Are you heading back to the tent?!"

"Yes! For crying out loud, yes! Good night, Koji-kun!" And with that, Naku gave one more frustrated outcry, before stomping into the tent, leaving Koji out in the cold, holding onto her locket as he sat there.

"What was that all about?" he murmured to himself, or was he talking to the locket? He sighed, not even daring to go back to the tent. Naku must have woken up everybody in the whole tent, and they must be bothering her about what happened, and no doubt she was spilling everything to them, about how he was a total jerk, or something like that. Koji frowned, shaking his head. No, she wouldn't do something like that. She would just tell them it was nothing to worry about, at most she'd just say they had a spat like usual, and she'd encourage everyone to go back to sleep. That's what she would do, isn't it? Still, he'd give them all time to go back to sleep. Going in now would just be…

"Koji."

The boy's head snapped back to look over his shoulder once more, and in place of that brown-haired girl that had started so much trouble in his already troublesome life, was his brother who he was currently having…troubles with… "Koichi…" he turned back, closing the locket and trying to shield it from his brother's view. "What are you doing out here?"

"Naku was upset-"

"I didn't do anything!"

Koichi silenced, frowning before releasing a sigh and sitting beside his younger twin, "I didn't say you did."

"You were about to," Koji grumbled, sitting cross-legged, hands grasping his ankles close together.

"I wasn't," Koichi insisted, earning a doubtful look from the other raven-haired boy that only made him chuckle. "I mean it, Koji. I was only coming out here to check up on you since Naku woke all of us up."

"I thought she would…"

"But," the elder leaned over, trying to catch his brother's eyes, "she didn't say anything about it. She told us all that it was fine and went straight to sleep."

Red speckled the light warrior's cheeks. "Good for her," he mumbled, though it didn't come out as harsh as he wanted it to be.

There was another slip of laughter and Koichi placed a hand on Koji's shoulder, "Are you okay, though? She didn't frustrate you too much, did she?"

"You're suddenly on my side? Shouldn't you be coddling _her_?"

"You want me to coddle _you_ instead?" the dark warrior smirked, gaining an annoyed glare from the other.

"That's not what I meant, idiot," Koji finally shrugged off his brother's hand, standing up and quickly placing the locket in his pocket, the chain making a slight jingling sound that quickly caught Koichi's attention.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Koji answered swiftly, turning halfway before his hand was caught. He looked down and felt a pang of guilt in his chest at the concerned expression on his twin's face.

"Koji, we're…still good…right?"

The younger bit the inside of his cheek, eyes turning away from his sibling, his other half, frowning. He slipped his hand from Koichi's grasp, and as he started to make his way back to the tent, he murmured, "Of course."

It took a moment, but those words reached Koichi's ears. He smiled, turning to face the front and leaning back on the heels of his palms. He breathed in the night air, the cool sensation it gave as it filled his lungs, his ears taking in the sound of the grass crunching under Koji's steps, and all the while as his mind thought of younger, Koji's thoughts were left on the locket. The locket he'd never let his brother see him hold, the locket that started to really make him wonder as he stood still outside of the tent, glaring at the empty space in front of him.

_There was this kid earlier this year who was getting punked by some guys from another class. He was pathetic and beaten up, all bruised. I stepped in and scared those brats away. I told him to head to the nurse's office. He was an eyesore, that's all I…remember…but…if I think about it…could he have been…actually…?_

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	21. Begrudging Plans

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you**!

* * *

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. were finding themselves rather…lost… It seemed that with each new day these three of their group would always been in a new state of mood towards each other. It was rather exhausting. Before they went to sleep, Koji and Koichi were mad at each other, Naku was feeling guilty towards the both while Koji was fuming on her. Now, the two brothers were at peace once more while Naku was the one who was actually upset with the younger twin, who seemed ever so slightly annoyed at the fact that she was the one to be unhappy in this situation.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Takuya groaned as the group once more found themselves on the road; having thanked the digimon village for their hospitality before leaving that very morning. Hours had passed and soon, everyone found themselves in the need of food, and so they set up a temporary camp. Koji and Koichi (along with their own digimon friends) went out to find anything in the woods; fruit and such; while Naku, Zoe, and Tommy went to find water and possibly some fish if possible. And here, Takuya and J.P. sat, attempting to build a small fire in case there would be a need to cook. "Can't anyone in this group be happy?"

"It's possible," J.P. prodded the fire quickly with a spare thin stick, snuffing the spark that would attach on the end into the dirt. "Koji's just too stubborn, and Naku is emotional. Though, it's hard to not be upset when the other person doesn't even remember you."

Crossing his arms, Takuya's nose wrinkled, "I mean, you can't just expect Koji to just accept it, but I don't see why it's such a big deal to be honest."

"You really don't understand what 'love' is do you?" the older boy deadpanned with a slightly irritated glance.

The fire-elemental spirit froze, frowning with pink cheeks, "I-I do, too!"

J.P. sighed, "You really are such a kid."

"Hey!"

"What are you shouting about now, Takuya?"

Both boys turned to see Koji and Koichi holding a few various colored fruits, all round like perfect spheres, with not a bruise in sight; Bokomon and Neemon holding one or two, while Patamon was comfortable atop the older twin's head. The goggled boy frowned, "I'm not shouting."

"Whatever," Koji shook his head, walking over with his bundle, along with his brother, to set it down. "The others aren't back yet?"

"Not yet," J.P. answered, but just before he continue, Takuya remarked.

"Hey, Koji, what happened this time with Naku? Why is she the one mad this time?"

J.P.'s hand came to connect with his own face in a defeated manner, as Bokomon shook his own head, crossing his thick arms, "Never the one for tact."

"Takuya," Koichi glanced to his brother, "that's really more of Koji's business…"

"Well, we're all part of this team," Takuya's frown deepened. "And, every time we turn around, there's something new to fight about. Didn't we grow out of this already?"

"Fine time for you to start talking like the mature one," Koji glared. "Like my brother said, this is my business. It's between Naku and me and that's all you need to know."

"That's right, Takuya, it's _our_ business," an aggravated sounding tone caught the young brunette's attention. Naku, Zoe, and Tommy having returned empty-handed. "So, please, don't interfere."

Takuya flinched, he never thought he'd receive such a tone from Naku of all people. The girl who always was her most polite around them even though they were the same age. This thing with Koji must be more complicated than he thought…

"A-Anyway," Zoe coughed out, "as you can see, we couldn't find a river or anything like that and well…"

"It's fine, Zoe," Koichi smiled. "We found some fruit that Bokomon said is perfectly fine."

"Yes, I matched them up with the visuals of my book," the scholar almost seemed a bit too prideful in his book as he tapped at his stomach where it lied. "We've managed to settle in an area with some of the most delicious fruits."

"The juiciest you can find!" Neemon added, a large grin on his lips as Patamon repeated, "Juicy, juicy!"

"We'll be good for the time being then," Koji sighed. "But, hopefully we'll find a place with fresh water soon anyhow, just in case."

"Well, let's not think about that right now and just dig in!" Takuya clapped his hands together. "I'm starving, baby~!"

"Me, too," Tommy chuckled as he and the girls settled over at the small circle, Naku and Koji finding themselves on opposite sides, eyes occasionally flickering over towards the either, both know the other was staring while hoping they were not caught themselves.

* * *

"Anyone know where we're even heading right now?" J.P. half-groaned. The group had been on the move for an hour so and the air was starting to cool, but exhaustion was creeping in.

Bokomon pulled out his book once more that day and opened it, Neemon looking over his shoulder with Patamon atop the yellow digimon's head. "Let's see, judging from where we may be, off of where we may have passed…" he hummed, making several ears twitch at the sound of "may". "It seems that soon we'll be coming across Huntington Town."

"That sounds interesting," Zoe hummed.

"What do you know about it, Bokomon?" Takuya inquired.

Humming increasing, Bokomon flipped through a few more pages before settling on one, eyes scanning it, "It's a 'Canine Paradise'. Every digimon from 'Wolf' to 'Pup' will find leisure there."

"Looks like something you might be able to get some privileges out of, huh, Koji?" The goggled boy nudged his friend's side with his elbow, earning a huff and shrug in response.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Don't be an idiot."

"But," Bokomon added, voice straining ever so slightly as he started to seem concerned, "it doesn't appear that 'others' are necessarily 'wanted' there."

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked.

"It means," Naku sighed, "that anyone who doesn't look like a dog or anything of the like isn't welcomed. We either won't be allowed in, or we'll be run out."

"Then, should we just avoid it?" Tommy questioned.

"Of course."

"No, we can't," Koji turned a sharp eye to Naku, who returned it instantly. "Even if we're not welcome, we need to make sure these digimon are at least aware of the Royal Knights. Even if we can't stay, we have an obligation, a duty, as the Legendary Warriors to warn them that there's a danger out there that is willing to destroy their home completely."

"Koji's right," Koichi nodded. "Even if it means they don't want us around, we still need to at least make sure that they know what's going on."

Bokomon closed his book, tucking it away for safe keeping, "Then, it seems as though there's no other way around it."

"Which means we have to go through it!" Neemon smiled, a finger pointed up in revelation, and as Bokomon moved to snap the other's waistband, he instead gave a pat to his shoulder, surprising his friend.

"Indeed, we will."

"Are we _all_ going to force our way through then?" Takuya looked to his friends, who seemed uncertain.

"Perhaps we should just have Koji step through," Zoe replied.

"Wait a minute," J.P. waved his hands in thought, "do you think that whole 'Canine Paradise' thing will apply to us? I mean, we _are_ the Legendary Warriors after all. They might overlook it. It's the most understandable situation."

"But, what if they look at us and disbelieve it all right away?" Naku asked. "It'd be best if we sent Koji in and if he needs to, he can try to talk to the heads about introducing us and allowing us to speak with them."

Takuya hummed, "That sounds good. I like it."

"Me, too," Zoe smiled.

"Think you can handle it, Koji?" Koichi looked to his brother, who shrugged once more.

"That's not even a question."

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 3/1/13  
**


	22. He Was You

**I do not own **_**Digimon**_** but I do own Tsuki Naku. Thank you all for supporting me. Please read and review. Thank you**!

* * *

"Koji, we aren't letting you go in there alone," Koichi stated simply that night. The team was sitting about a fire close to Huntington Town, and they were making their plan for the next morning as to how to get across to these digimon; if they weren't already aware; that they and their homes are in danger.

"Well, you're going to have to because I'm not dragging any of you along to endanger yourselves," the light warrior replied, frowning. "I have to go in alone until I can convince them otherwise to let you in without any problems."

J.P. broke in, "We know that they don't like other digimon, but what about humans? Not many digimon have seen humans before, so maybe they'll take an interest in us if we walk in as ourselves?"

"That's still too risky. If they have _no_ interest in humans then you'll just be vulnerable."

"But, we'll have our D-Tectors if something goes wrong."

"Having our D-Tectors and digivolving would show that we can't be trusted. That we were preparing for a fight."

Koichi sighed, "All right then. Koji, you'll go in as Lobomon. One of us will go in with you without our D-Tectors."

J.P. nodded, "Yeah, that sounds better, we'll hold onto whoever's D-Tector and they'll go in as support and to show that we don't mean any harm or ill-will."

Listening to all of this, Takuya; who would normally be trying to take charge; stood up from his spot, crossing his arms, "The rest of us will be near the entrance of the town, on the look-out in case anything happens and we can jump in."

"No, if there is any trouble caused then whoever goes in, as well as Koji, will have to be able to find their own way out of trouble," Naku cut in. "If we attack as a group even in defense that will make it all seem like an ambush or something of that sort."

Zoe sighed, appearing nervous as she shook her head, "Do we really have to go in with so much to worry over? None of us should be at risk."

"We don't have much of a choice, Zoe," Takuya hung his head, rubbing at the back of his neck before glancing up once more. "So, who will go with Koji?"

"I don't mind going," Tommy offered, raising his hand.

"No, Tommy, you can't go," Naku insisted. "You're the youngest and smallest, you should stay safe."

Zoe frowned, "Naku, if he wants to go, we should let him, Tommy isn't a baby. He's grown a lot from the dangers of the Digital World."

"Sorry, Zoe," Takuya was serious in his tone, "but I agree that if anyone goes with Koji, it should be one of us older kids. Tommy," he looked to the boy, hat lopsided on his head as he was revealing a sour face of rejection, "you're like a little brother, and we know what you're capable of and we aren't doubting you, but we'd all feel better knowing that if this gets dangerous, which it might not, that you aren't in the middle of it with no way to defend yourself."

The blonde placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, whispering a "Sorry" to him before turning to the rest, "Then, out of the five us, who is going?"

"Not Koichi," Koji turned to his brother, "I don't want any of you to come with me, but if it's going to be like this in the end, I'm not endangering my brother."

The elder twin frowned, "Koji, if anything I should be one to go with you _because_ I'm your brother."

The leader at the time was removing his hat and goggles before scratching at his scalp, releasing a frustrated groan, "Maybe we should just draw straws or something."

"We can't let something like 'luck' decide on something to important."

"Well, we obviously aren't doing a great job on our own, Koichi," Zoe responded in a defeated manner. She just wanted this to be decided, done and over with.

"All important decisions take time, don't they?" Takuya offered. "Maybe we should postpone it. We don't have to do this first-thing in the morning. We should take our time."

"But, we can't put if off forever either."

"Fine, then I'll settle this," Naku rose to her feet, crossing her arms as she heaved a sigh. "I'll go with Koji tomorrow."

"Naku, we can't just make a decision like that so simply," Takuya countered. "You'll be vulnerable without your D-Tector!"

"We just found you," Tommy added. "We can't have anything bad happen to you like this. Wizardmon would never forgive us."

"I'm not fragile," the young brunette grumbled. "I'm just like all of you. I've been bruised, and beaten to a pulp because Wizardmon trained me vigorously. And, with me by his side," her eyes flickered to the scowling light warrior, "he won't be worrying as much."

"Don't put words in my mouth and talk like I'm not even here," Koji warned.

"But, you won't object?"

"Koji," Zoe's voice was low, "you can't really be thinking…"

Also rising to his feet, the long-haired twin shoved his hands into his pockets before turning and heading into the more wooded area, "Just give me time to think!"

"So…Koji is really willing to let Naku go with him…?" the youngest there was sitting surprised with his mouth agape as the rest of the group was silent.

Naku, however, wasn't pleased, and with a huff stomped away, following Koji, "I'll settle this!"

"Naku!" J.P. called out to the fiery girl, but made no move to physically stop her.

"Even though Koji wants to be alone…" Takuya murmured, placing his hat and goggles back in their proper places atop his head. "She doesn't learn."

Tommy turned his eyes to Koichi, who was quick to notice and smiled nervously, "I'm sure it will be all right. Perhaps they'll finally be able to talk it all out this time?"

"If we're lucky," J.P. murmured, and simultaneously, the whole group sighed.

* * *

The walk was silent. Koji was well aware of the footsteps behind him, crunching the grass more brutally than his own, but he didn't speak a word to the girl following him, and she didn't utter a word in return. It wasn't until they hit a small clearing, in which Koji stopped in the middle of, and Naku paused her movements a few feet away, that a syllable passed.

"So," Koji turned to face her, "here…" He tossed something to the girl who was surprised at first and almost dropped it.

She opened her hands and her brows rose, "My locket…"

"I didn't give it back to you right? I didn't have a chance before."

The brunette frowned, placing her treasured item into one of her zipped up pockets, "Because we were always with the others? You can't return it to me in front of them?"

"I needed to look at it more," the response was almost blurted out, and violet eyes widened in shock. "You…dressed like the way you were in the picture, looked like a boy. I remember…these guys were messing with someone who looked similar…I thought he was sorta small, and he looked utterly pathetic with the bruises those punks left behind. I told him to head to the nurse to get it all taken care of. I didn't see him around much after that."

"You were looking around?"

"I couldn't help it," Koji half-snapped. "Seeing a guy as pitiful as he was, I thought the least I could do was to see if he was all right after the incident. Sometimes…kids don't come back to school for a while when things like that happen."

"And," Naku took a gentle step back, eyes falling as her brows knitted together, "what came of that boy? Did you ever find out?"

The light warrior seemed almost hesitant to reply. His jaw tightened momentarily as he inhaled sharply. Despite the conviction he held within himself, the words he wanted to boldly state only came out soft, just a bit louder than a whisper, "I realized he was you."

* * *

**To Be Continued…!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**OH MY GOODNESS! I UPDATED WAY EARLIER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD! xD Well, I hope you all are happy with it so far. Next time, Huntington Town!**


End file.
